The Late Night Calls
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Emmett and Kieron phone each other late at night and one night when they call each other they have phone sex with each other. After they meet up one night and things happen in their love life, will the both of them find love with in each other. (Rated M For Later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Me and my friend Chels though of this while we where texting each other.**_

_**So this goes out to her for helping me write it. I hope that Stormzzz and StendanMoustache like this as well :)**_

_**XXX**_

It was a late Sunday night and Kieron was at home with his boyfriend Carl, they where sat watching TV, until Kieron's phone had rung and he had seen that it was Emmett.

_***Emmett and Kieron's phone convo***_

_**" Hello Kie, how are ye?" asked Emmett**_

_**" Hello Embo, I'm fine it's nice to hear your voice again." laughed Kieron**_

_**" Well I could say the same thing about ye." laughed Emmett**_

_**" So what are you doing?" asked Kieron**_

_**" Well I'm in my bedroom, cause Claire has fell out with me big style." sighed Emmett**_

_**" Oh right, how come you have fell out?" asked Kieron**_

_**" She caught me doing something." sighed Emmett**_

_**" So, is there another reason for your call Emmett, not sounding mean or anything, i need to get up early for work tomorrow." replied Kieron**_

_**" No, just wanted to hear you voice." laughed Emmett**_

_**" Okay then, I will call you tomorrow night." repied Kieron**_

_***End of phone call***_

With that, Emmett had hung up the phone and Kieron had though that it was strange that Emmett had called him up. Emmett never phone's him when there something wrong so he thought that he would ask him tomrrow.

Kieron had got up off the couch and he went over to Carl and he kissed him on his cheek. Kieron had them went in to his bedroom and he locked the door, then he stripped out of his clothes and got in to his bed and under the covers.

The reason why Kieron locks his door was, even though he still goes out with Carl they had a big argument on Friday and ever since that had happened Kieron had went in to the bedrrom and he had locked the door meaning that Carl had to go and sleep in the other bedroom.

There is only one person that Kieron would like in his bed and that was Emmett but he knew that this could not happen as Emmett was straight.

Kieron's eyes where starting to close, so he had closed them and he fell to sleep.

Xxx

_**Sorry that this chapter is short but i think the second chapter is longer I'm not to sure.**_

_**Plaease review and tell me what you think of it**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - The Next Day**_

Xxx

Kieron had woken up at 7:30am and he got out of bed, he got changed in to some pyjamas and he opened his door and went in to the bath room.

When he had got to the shower, he turned on the water. When the water was at the right heat he had stripped out of his clothes and he had got in.

Once he had finished, he had got out and turned off the water and he went up to the sink and he brushed his teeth. When he had finished he left the bath room and went back in to his bedroom to get changed.

When he had got changed, he had seen that Carl had already left and he left a note saying that we won't be back until later on tonight, Kieron had made himself some toast and he picked up his car keys and his phone and he left for work.

When he pulled up at work, he parked up his car and he went straight to his changing room and he got changed in to the clothes he need to be in for filming today.

Xxx

After he had finished filming, he went back to his changing room and he stayed in there for a while.

There was a small knock on his dooen and the cleaner had said that, she needs to clean the room and he told her to wait. He had got changed and he picked up his phone and car keys and he opened his chaning room door and he let her in when he had got out.

Kieron had went to his car and he had started it up and he drove home. When he had got home, he had went to the door and he opened it and went inside and he locked the door again.

He went to sit down in the living room and he had seen that his phone was ringing and he had seen Emmett's name pop up.

* Emmett and Kieron's phone convo*

"Hiya Emmett you okay?" asked Kieron

" Yeah I'm okay. What about ye?" replied Emmett

" Yeah I'm good. So how's your day been today?" asked Kieron

" Completely shit, Claire's not talking to me again and she is moving out." sighed Emmett

" What she moving out for?" asked Kieron

" I'd rather not talk about it." replied Kieron

" Okay." said Kieron

" So how are ye and Carl?" asked Emmett

" Were okay, we have had a bit of a fall out as well so.." replied Kieron

" Okay, so what ye doing now?" asked Emmett

" Well, I'm off to bed, seen as I don't need to be in work tomorrow." replied Kieron

" Okay then, call me once ye have got to bed and stripped out of all your clothes." laughed Emmett

" You having a laugh." laughed Kieron

" I'm being serious okay." replied Emmett

" Alright I will do." laughed Kieron

*End of phone call*

Kieron had got off the couch and he had went in to his bedroom and he had locked his bedroom door and he got out of his clothes.

He was wondering why Emmett had wanted him to do this, so he did. He got in to his bed and he called up Emmett again.

* Emmett and Kieron phone convo*

" Ye done, what I asked of ye?" laughed Emmett

" Yeah done, why did you want me naked for?" asked Kieron

" Just listen, right how hard are ye." asked Emmett

" I've got a semi why," replied Kieron

" Again just listen, just take hold of ye cock and slowly toss ye self off and I wanna here ye moan." replied Emmett

' Kieron had did what he was told to do and he slowly started to jerk himself off'

" Hey Emmett, you doing the same?" asked Kieron

" Oh god yes I'm." moaned Emmett

' Kieron had picked the pace up and he had felt some of the pre-cum dribble out from his cock, he had put his phone on loud speaker and he took off covers off the bed an with the fingers that had pre-cum on them, he put one of his fingers in his tight hole'

" Oh... Fuck... This feels so wrong, but it is good at the same time." moaned Kieron

" Yeah I know. What ye doing now Kie?" asked Emmett

" Well I have hold of my cock in one hand and i have a few fingers in my tight hole." Kieron moaned louder

" Oh my god Kieron, ye sound so sexy when your moaning. I'm doing the same as well." moaned Emmett

' Kieron and Emmett's breathing had picked up the pace and they had started tossing themselves off faster'

" Oh god Emmett, I'm gonna cum." Kieron moaned louder

" Oh Fuck me too, that's it Kieron cum for me." screamed Emmett

' Kieron had screamed out Emmett's name while he was coming and this had also set off Emmett as well'

" Oh god, that was so good." laughed Kieron

" Yeah it was." replied Brendan

" Right, I'm off to bed." yawned Kieron

" Yeah me too. Heh Kie, do ye want to meet me tomorrow? We could go some where, we're no one can see us." asked Emmett

" Yeah okay then, text me the details." replied Kieron

Emmett had said yes and he hung up the phone and while Kieron was getting cleaned up, he had just relished that he had masturbated over a straight guy. How the hell is he going to explain to Carl tomorrow that he needs to leave the house for a few hours

Xxx

Chapter three should be up soon. Well once I have got some ideas wrote.

Plaese review to tell me that you think bout it


	3. Chapter 3

_**This Chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz and my Friend Chels **_

_**StendanMoustache wanted me to do a POV's part and I hope that I have done it right and if i have failed at it then let me know and I can remove it **_

Chapter 3

Xxx

Kieron had woken up to the sound of his alarm going off and he sat up on his bed thinking of what had happened between him and Emmett last night, when they where on the phone to each other.

Kieron had got out of his bed and he went in to the kitchen and he made himself some toast and at that time, Carl had came through and he went over to Kieron and he was going to kiss him on his lips but Kieron had turned away and Carl had settled for leaving one on his cheek and he was hurt by this.

_**" Hey how are you?" asked Carl**_

_**" Yeah I'm okay, what about you?" replied Kieron**_

_**" Yeah I'm good." replied Carl**_

_**" Listen Carl, I need to go out for a few hours, is that ok?" asked Kieron**_

_**" Yes that is okay, what time will you be back?" smiled Carl**_

_**" I don't know, so I will text you once I know." smiled Kieron**_

_**" Yeah oaky then, you have fun." replied Carl coldly**_

_**" Look Carl, if you don't want me to go, just say and I won't go." replied Kieron**_

_**" No it's fine you go, I'm going out with a few people from work so I will be late back as well." replied Carl**_

when Carl had said that Kieron had went to his bedroom and he sat on his bed and his phone had went off and he had seen that Emmett had texted him.

_***Message from Emmett***_

_**' Meet me at Hollyoaks gates at 7:30pm and bring your spare clothes with you.'**_

Kieron had sent him one back saying yes, he had got changed and he left the house for a bit, so he could go for a walk.

While on his walk he ccould not belive what had happened last night, he was also wondering why Emmett was wanting to see him tonight for.

After he had cleared him mind, he went home and he noticed on the clock that it said 7:00pm and he need to get changed into some better clothes.

when he had finished getting changed, he had packed some of his clothes in to a bag and he left the house to meet Emmett.

Xxx

_* Emmett's POV*_

_I cant believe what me and Kieron did last night, that I had masturbated over a gay guy and it was good is that normal?._

_I mean Kieron is a lovely guy, but I do get jealous when I see him and Carl together and I think to myself why can't that be me and him together._

_Claire had dumped me when she found me jerking off to one of Kieron's photos and to say she was not very happy about it._

_When me and Kieron had done that phone call last night it was amazing, the way Kieron had screamed my name whe he came was just so perfect._

_I can seen him now heading to the car, when he get's in what should I do kiss him or should I wait._

Xxx

When Kieron got to the car, he put his bag in the back of the car and he got in the passenger side. When he had seen Emmett he had a big smile on his face and he looked him to his eyes and then he laughed and looked away.

_**" So Emmett, why did you want to see me for?" asked Kieron**_

_**" Well seen as it has been a long time since we had seen each other, I thought that I might treat you to a meal, but if you don't want to just say and I will take you back home." replied Emmett**_

_**" Why did you want me to bring spare clothes for as well?" asked Kieron**_

_**" Well I have booked us a hotel for the night, don't worry where not sleeping in the same bed you can have it and I can sleep on the couch okay." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Right okay then, when are we going for this mel then i am starving." laughed Kieron**_

_**" I thought you might be and we are going now." laughed Emmett**_

Xxx

When Emmett had pulled up outside of the place, they had got out of the car and they went up to the place and the waiter had showed them to thier seat's.

They had a look at the menu and the waiter came back over thme had me took their order's, he had also came back over to them with thier drinks and he left them to talk while they would wait for thier meal.

_**" So come on then, why has Claire dumped you then?" asked Kieron**_

_**" Do you really wanna know?" asked Emmett**_

_**" Yeah i do." smiled Kieron**_

_**" Well, she had left the house in the morning and she went to meet up with Bronagh and they chatted up for a bit and then she came home and she moaning coming from our bedroom, she had opened the bedroom to see me jerking off and then when I had finished I... I had put down the photo's of you and she flipped." replied Emmett**_

Kieron looked at Emmett completley gob smacked and he could not believe at what Emmett had said.

_**" Emmett, why where you jerking off at me for." asked Kieron**_

_**" Well i was getting all of these sexy images of you in my head and to make it worse I had got out the old photo album of me, you and Bronagh and there was one of you on your own and you look so sexy in it and I was getting really hard and I just started jerking off and that when Claire had came in to the to see me doing that." replied Emmett**_

Kieron was still gob smacked and he had started to laugh and Emmett was asking him what he was laughing at and Kieron had told him that he had thought it was a bit funny and then Kieron had stopped laughing to see the look on Emmett's face.

Kieron was about to ask Emmett a question but the waiter had brought over thier food and he left them alone to eat in peace.

Xxx

When they had finished eating thier meal, they had a couple more drinks and Emmett had asked the waiter for the bill and Kieron had told Emmett that he was going to the bathroom and Emmett had said okay.

While Emmett had paid for the bill, he was waiting for Kieron to come back from the bathroom and he was about to go in until he had seen Kieron come out and he was wiping tears away from his face.

_**" Kieron, what's up buddy?" asked Emmett**_

_**" It's... It's, Carl he had dumped me, he has just texted me telling me that he does not want to be with me any more and that he is cheating on me with a feller from the place he is working from." cried Kieron**_

_**" Do you want to go home and sort it out with him or do you want to go to the hotel to sleep off the booze?" asked Emmett**_

_**" Take me to the hotel if that is okay and then in the morning you can take me back home."smiled Kieron**_

_**" Yeah that's okay." smiled Emmett**_

It broke Emmett's heart seeing Kieron like this, he had known that Kieron and Carl had been together for six years and then he does this to him, he wants to go round to Kieron's to tell Carl that he is mental for breaking Kieron's heart, but he had decided against it and he took his friend to the hotel so he could be their for him.

When Emmett had pulled up at the hotel, he had got out of the car and so did Kieron, he had got is bag out from the back of the car and he waited for Emmett to come and tell him what room they where at.

When Emmett went up to Kieron he had told him which room hey where in and they had went in to the lift and Emmett had pressed the button to thier floor.

When the bell had went off to tell them they where on thier floor Emmett had let Kieron get out of the lift first and he got out as well and he put the key card in to the door and it buzzed open and they had went in to the room.

When Kieron had went in to the room, he had put his bag on the floor and he sat on the bed crying again and Emmett wen over to him and he sat on the bed and he put his arm around Kieron and he pulled him in to a hug.

When Kieron had stopped crying he had picked up his bag off the floor and he went in to the bathroom and he got changed in to some pyjamas that he had brought with him, when he had finished getting changed he had went back in to the room and he seen that Emmett was on the soaf and he was watching some TV.

Kieron went to sit beside him and they sat watching some crap that Emmett had put on.

Kieron could feel his eye's starting to droop and he got up off the sofa and he went on the bed and he had seen that Emmett was finding it difficult to fild a place to get to sleep, Kieron has sighed and he got up off the bed and he went over to Emmett.

_**" Hey Emmett, are okay?" asked Kieron **_

_**" Yeah I'm okay." smiled Emmett **_

Kieron had took hold of Emmett's and he pulled him off the couch and he dragged him over to the bed and they both got in to it and they got under the cover and they looked at each other and they had pressed their forehead's together and they had pressed thier lips to each others.

The both of them had stopped what they where doing and they had smiled at each other and the hasd wrapped thier arms around each other falling to sleep as they would need to go and see Carl tomorrow to sort ot thier propblem.

_**Please review and tell me what you think of it :) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This Chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz and my friend Chels.**_

_**This has another Point of View I hope that this one is okay like the other one was that I had done last night. Any way I hope that the people that are reading this are still enjoying it.**_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes my IPad is broken ans my laptop is slow as hell and it take me a bit to change the things that are wrong.**_

Chapter 4

Xxx

_*Kieron's POV*_

_I wake up and I feel that there is a warm body next to me, I turn around and I see that Emmett is next to me and he has his arm over my body._

_I think to myself, how did he get in bed with me, did I ask him to come to bed with me or did he get in the bed while I was a sleep._

_It was nice meeting up with him last night, I was shocked to hear that he had masturbated over a few photos of me, I was shocked when he told me that Claire had caught him, I all ways thought that he and Claire where good together as a couple, on a few occasions when I have seen them together did get jealous of them when they are together._

_I can't believe that a couple of night's ago that both me and Emmett had masturbated over each other, it was the best thing that had ever happened, of course i do feel guilty for Claire and Carl, but when me and Emmett did that i was thinking to myself after we had finished that i was wondering why me and Emmett weren't togther, but of course I'm gay and he is straight. On a few occasions when me and Emmett used to film, I had normaly caught him looking at me was that normal for him. _

_I can't believe that Carl has dumped me, after we had been going out with each other for six years I really thought he was the one but I was wrong, we have had so much fun togther and last night when he had sent me a message and a photo of the feller he has been having the affair with I nearly hit the roof. I was schocked when the photo came through, I felt sick when I had seen that photo and I still feel sick the image still going through my head._

_When Emmett wakes up I am going to ask him if he would take me home, so that me and Carl can sort things out and I can tell him to move out of my house._

_Xxx_

Emmett had woekn up to see that Kieron was looking at him and they shared a smile at each other. Emmett had sat up on the bed and he looked at Kieron and he was going to ask him if he wanted to be take home.

_**" Hey Kie, do ye wanna got home or do ye wanna stay hear for a bit longer, its up to ye." asked Emmett **_

_**" Is it okay if you take me home, I wanna get things sorted out between us." replied Kieron**_

_**" Yeah okay then." smiled Emmett**_

Kieron had got off the bed and he went in to the bathroom with the bag he had brought with him last night and he got changed, once he was done he had seen that Emmett had made them some toast and they had it, then they went back to the receptionist and they gave her the key back and they went to the car and they drove to Kieron's house.

When they had got to Kieron's house, Emmett had parked up outside and he was asking Kieron if he wanted to do this and he replied back saying yes.

They had both left the car and Kieron went up to the door and he went in to the house and he called out for Carl's name and he came out of the bedroom half naked.

_**" Why the hell have you dumped me for?" screamed Kieron in Carl's face** _

_**" If you want to know then, you are a crap boyfriend and I wished that I had never layed eye's on you." screamed Carl **_

_**" You know something I thought that I loved you and you where my first proper boyfriend and then you go and fuck some one else behind my back while where both at work." cried Kieron **_

Emmett had went up to Kieron, he put his hand on Kieron's shoulder and he squeezed it for him to calm down. While Kieron and Carl where arguing the feller had came out of Carl's bedroom to see what the problem was.

When the feller went up to Carl he put his hand on Carl's waist and when Kieron had seen this he had flipped, he pushed Emmett's arm off his shoulder and he went up to the feller and he screamed in his face '_why did you have to choose my boyfriend'_. The feller had laughed in Kieron's face and Kieron had realised that he was moved out of the way and he had seen that Emmett had the feller up against the wall he and was shouting at him telling him that he has picked the wrong person to start on.

_**" Kieron go and pack your suite case your staying at my house." said Emmett **_

_**" Yeah okay then"replied Kieron**_

When Kieron had went in to his bedroom to get the rest of his clothes, he could hear Carl and Emmett where having an argument with Emmett saying that Carl had made the worst decision in his life and that he was going to regret it.

When Kieron came out of his bedroom, he had noticed that Emmett had let go of the feller and he was standing by the door waiting to go, when Kieron had walked past Carl and the feller he told them to have a good life togther while he was fighting back tears.

When he got out of the house he had started to cry and Emmett went over to him and he hugged him, Emmett had took Kieron's suite case out of his hand and he put it in the boot and they got in the car and Emmett drove off to his house.

When Emmett had pulled up at his house, he had turned to look at Kieron and he had seen that he was a sleep and he nudged his arm and Kieron woke up and he looked in to Emmett's eyes and he smiled at him.

Both of them had got out of the car and Kieron had got his suite case out of the boot and he walked up to Emmett's front door and he went inside and he put the case on the floor.

Kieron had went over to Emmett's sofa and he sat down on it and he broke down in to tears and Emmett went over to him and he hugged him, Kieron had managed to slow down his crying and he looked to at Emmett and he pressed his lips to his.

Emmett had broke the kiss and he looked at Kieron and he was going to talk to him until, Kieron had placed his lips back over Emmett's and both of them had opened their mouths so they could moan in to the kiss and so that their tongues could swipe past each others.

Kieron had got up off the sofa and he took hold of Emmett's hand and he led them to Emmett's bedroom and they had went inside. When they where in Emmett's bedroom they had stripped each other out of thier clothes and the walked backwards to the bed and they both fell on to the bed and they started kissing againg and they had mover thier hands over each other body's.

Emmett and Kieron had stopped kissing and they looked in to each others eyes and they had smiled at each other, Emmett had took hild of Kieron's hand and he interlocked their fingers and he had placed a soft kiss to Kieron's head and the both of them knew that they had questions to ask each other and the thought it would be best that they would leave them for tomorrow when their minds would be a bit clearer, from what had happened tonight and last nigh they both fell to sleep.

Xxx

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz, Chels and Female Robery for their lovely reviews :)**_

_**I'm very sorry about my spelling mistakes, my laptop is crap and my iPad is still not working and updates will be slow until I get it sorted out.**_

Chapter 5

Xxx

Emmett had woken up and he looked at Kieron and he seen that his chest was moving up and down while he was sleeping.

Yesteday when he and Kieron went over to his house, he could see how angry Kieron was and he wanted to punch Carl and the feller that where laughting at Kieron.

Emmett could feel Kieron's upset, cause his own heart had been broken when Claire had broke up with him.

Kieron had woken up not long after Emmett and he looked up to see Emmett smiling at him and he smiled back at him.

Kieron had sat up on the bed and he put his head in his hands and he let out a loud sigh.

_**" Hey Kie, ye okay?" asked Emmett **_

_**" Hey, yeah I'm okay just dissapointed that me and Carl have broken up." sighed Kieron **_

_**" Well it's his loss, your the most loveliest guy that I know and it's his problem that he had lost you." smiled Emmett **_

_**" Yeah your right, sorry by the way." smiled Kieron**_

_**" What ye saying sorry for?" asked Emmett**_

_**" Well, I have kissed you two nights in a row and I feel ashamed with myself for doing that." replied Kieron**_

_**" Kie, it's okay, them kisses where good." laughed Emmett **_

_**" So, what you doing today?" asked Kieron **_

_**" Well, I am going to get changed and so are ye and we are going in to town and I am going to buy ye some new clothes." replied Emmett**_

_**" Emmett, you don't need to, I can buy the clothes myself and thank you for offering." smiled Kieron**_

_**" Kie, just listen to me, your keeping your money and I am buying ye the clothes okay, now go and get changed." smiled Emmett **_

_**" Okay then." smiled Kieron**_

Both Emmett and Kieron had got off the bed and Kieron had went in to the bathroom so he could get changed, while Emmett was changing in the bedroom.

After them both of them had got changed they had left the bedroom and they left the house.

Xxx

They had spent four hours in town today, Kieron going in to different shops and trying stuff on and Emmett buying them for him.

It was around about 12pm and both of them where feeling hungry, Kieron told Emmett that he was going to treat them to something but Emmett had told him that he was going to pay but Kieron had said no and that he was going to pay.

When they had got to the pub, they had sat down on a table that was near the bar. Kieron had went up to get the first drinks and he came back with them and some menus. The both of them had a look at the menu and Kieron went up to the bar and he put in thier orders.

Once he had done that he went back to the table and he started talking to Emmett.

_**"Hey Emmett, thank you for letting me spend time with you. I think i might go and book myself in to a hotel, just so you can hve the house to yourself." said Kieron after he had a drink**_

_**" Kie, you don't need to look for a hotel and ye can stay with me as long as you like, I like having the company, and I have enjoyed spending time with you as well." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Well if your sure Emmett, and I am really sorry about kissing you." wispered Kieron**_

_**" Kie, I told you about the kisses they where okay." laughed Emmett **_

When they had finished talking there food came over and the began to eat, while they where eating they would smile at each other and they would laugh at each other as well.

After they had finished eating, Emmett went up to the bar and he got some more drinks, after he had payed for the drinks he went back to sit with Kieron again.

When they had finished thier drinks, they had picked up their bags and the had left the pub and then they had heard someone shouting thier names, they had turned around and they had seen PJ and Bronagh walking towards them.

_**" Hey guys, how are the both of you." asked Bronagh**_

_**" Yeah were both okay, just hanging around with each other." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Kieron, how are got and Carl." asked PJ**_

_**" Er.. Thats a touchy subject." sighed Kieron **_

_**" What's happened between you and him." asked Bronagh **_

_**" He had sent me a message and it was him and another feller." sighed Kieron **_

_**" The cheating scumbag, well it's his loss now and I hope that you find someone that really loves you, if you need any thing Kieron, you know where me and PJ live." smild Bronagh **_

_**" Yeah thanks and it's fine Emmett is keeping any eye on me." smiled Kieron **_

_**" Yeah I am." laughed Emmett **_

_**" Oh right then, will see you at work tomorrow Kie." said PJ**_

_**" Yeah, okay then, see you PJ." smiled Kieron**_

When PJ and Bronagh had left them they had went round more shops and Kieron had bought a few things for Emmett in return.

When they had finished, they had went back to Emmett's house and they had put their clothes in the bedroom and they went back outside and they had got in the car and they had went to get some shpping.

Xxx

While they where shopping Kieron had picked up all of the stuff they needed, Kieron had got the last of the stuff he needed and he turned around and he noticed that Emmett was behind him, he had sent him a text message asking him where he was and he had got a message back saying turn around, when he had did this he had seen that Emmett had a smile on his face.

After they had payed for the shopping they had went back to the car and they had put the stuff in the boot, Emmettt had said to Kieron that they would go for a chinese and Kieron had said okay and that he would pay for it and Emmett had said that it was okay.

When they had got to the chinese Kieron had got out of the car and he went up to the man in the shop and he placed in thier order. While Kieron was in the chinese Emmett had looked in side of his pocket and the had noticed that the box of condoms and the lube where still in his pocket and he was surprised that Kieron had did not notice them.

When Kieron had came out of the chinese with their food he hhad got back in to the car and he had noticed that Emmett had a smile on his face and he had asked him what the matter was and Emmett had told him that it did not matter and he started the car back up and he drove home.

When they had got home they had put the shopping away and Emmett had got the plates out and he had put the chinese on the plates and he had took them thrugh to the living room and they ate their chinese there.

Once they had finished Kieron had took Emmett's plate off him and he took them into the kitchen and he had started to wash them and then he had placed them in the dishwasher so it could carry on washing them, Kieron had went back into the living room and he had seen that Emmett had fallen to sleep and he had went to nudge him and he told him that it was time for bed and he had went into his bedroom and Emmett had followed him.

Once they where in the bedroom they had stripped out of thier clothes Emmett had went over to Kieron and he took hold of his hand again and he had walked them up to Kieron's bed and he had told Kieron to sit on his bed and Kieron had did that. Emmett had got to his knees and he had started to rub his hands up and down Kieron's thighs, when he had got to the top of Kieron's jeans, he had popped the button on them and he slowly pulled down his zipper as well.

Emmett had pulled down Kieron's jeans and Emmett was looking at Kieron's hard length and he had started to move closer to Kieron's cock and he began to suck at the head of Kiero's cock through his boxers.

Kieron was beginning to moan when he had felt Emmett's tongue on his cock, he could not believe that he was turned on like this and that he had Emmett on his knees and he was sucking his cock.

Emmett was careful not to scrape his teeth against Kieron's throbbing member, Emmett had gripped the waistband of Kieron's boxers and he pulled them down and now he was facing Kieron's cock.

Emmett had took hold of Kieron's cock and he had put it in his moth and he had started to bob his head up and down. Emmett had took Kieron's cock out of his mouth and he had went to Kieron's ball sack and he had picked up one of his balls with his mouth and he had started to suck on it.

" Oh God Emmett." moaned Kieron

Emmett had stopped sucking Kieron's balls and he had he had picked up Kieron's cock again and he had licked the vain that was under Kieron's cock.

" Oh, Emmett that feels so good."moaned Kieron

Emmett had placed his mouth around Kieron's cock again and he had sucked at it harder this time and he had picked up some speed and he had sucked him off faster.

Emmett could feel pre-cum falling out from the slit of Kieron's cock and he had sucked all of it up. Emmett has got his fingers and he placed them towards Kieron's mouth and he had opened up and he had placed three of Emmett's finger in his mouth and he had suck on them.

Emmett had pulled his wet fingers from Kieron's mouth and he had placed his first finger into Kieron's tight hole and he had started to move it in and out of his hole and he had picked up the speed and he had placed in his second and third fingers and he was jabbing away at Kieron's hole until...

" Fuck, Emmett right there." screamed Kieron

Emmett had smiled at himself for finding Kieron's prostate, Emmett had stopped sucking Kieron's cock and he had carried on fingering Kieron's hole.

" Oh God... Emmett I'm gonna cum." moaned Kieron

Emmett had got off the bed and he went over to his jacket and he got out the box of condoms and the lube out of his pocket and he went back to the bed and he had seen a smile on Kieron's face and he got back on to the bed.

He had ripped the condom rapper and he had placed the condom on to his cock and he had picked up the lube again and he had placed some of it onto his fingers and he was about to put them him in to Kieron's hole, until Kieron had stopped him and he had told him not to do that as he wanted to feel the pain of when Emmett enters his cock into his hole.

" Oh my god, Emmett you cock is amazing.. Don't stop." moaned Kieron

" Oh fuck Kieron, your so tight." moaned Emmett

Kieron had picked up the pace and he had took hold of his throbbing cock and he had jerked himself off while his hole was getting pounded by Emmett's cock.

"Oh fuck Emmett... I'm gonna cum." screamed Kieron

" Oh god... Me too." replied Emmett

Kieron had picked up the pace with his cock and he could feel himself about to cum and he did all over his hand a bit landed on his body and a bit managed to get onto Emmett's body as well. Emmett had kept up his pace and he had came not long after Kieron had and his load had filled the condom.

when he was finished he had got up off the bed and he had went over to his bin and he had placed the used condom in there and he went back over to his bed and he had got in it and so did Emmett. They had got under the covers and they had started to passionately kiss.

When they had stopped kissing they had looked in to each others eyes and they smiled at each other and they fell asleep.

Xxx

_**Chapter 6 will be up some time tonight or tomorrow. please leave your reviews of what you thought of this chapter. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz, Female Robery and my friend Chels.**_

_**Sorry about the spelling mistakes as my writing is completely crap and I can't write well on a laptop.**_

Chapter 6

Xxx

_*Kieron's POV*_

_I hear my alarm clock going off and I sit upon the bed and pick up the clock and turn it off. It was nice having fun with Emmett in town, I really wish he didn't buy me any clothes but at least I bought him something's._

_When we went food shopping that was good cause it was just two friends hanging out, but on a few occasions we did get people looking at us thinking we where a couple. _

_When we had finished our tea, we had went to Emmett's bedroom and what we did was mind blowing, I did not think that Emmett would turn me on like this and he did and I was wrong, sex with him was better, he was more gentle with me where Carl wasn't. Carl would fuck me until I would feel very sore the next day and I hated him for doing that, doing it with Emmett last night was perfect._

_I can't believe that I am about so say this but I think I have feelings for Emmett, I mean who wouldn't he is so sexy and fit, I would love to voice my thoughts to him but I'm scared just in case he don't feel the same way about me, I would say that my feelings for him only started when we did that phone call the other night._

_I look down at Emmett and I smile at him while his is still sleeping, I take my hand and I brush it through his hair and he wakes up and smiles at me._

_*Emmett's POV*_

_I wake up and I see Kieron looking down at me and he is smiling at, I get up and I sit up on the bed and Kieron picks up my hand and he entwines our fingers._

_Yesterday was lovely, just spending quality time with him, I had bought him some clothes and other things and he did the same for me._

_When we had went shopping yesterday it was good, it was like we where already a couple and we where doing couply things. When we had gone home and we had our tea and then finished it, we had gone into my bedroom and we had sex, that was the best thing I have ever done to him._

_I think that I might have feeling for Kieron and I don't know what to do about them should I tell him or wait to see what happens form today._

Xxx

When they had finished smiling at each other they had pressed their foreheads together and they had pressed their lips together and they started to kiss. The both of them had moaned in to the kiss and the had stopped to get their breathes back and Kieron had looked at the clock again and he had noticed that he was going to be late for work.

Kieron had got out of the bed and Emmett was thinking that Kieron was starting to regret what had happened between them last night, when Kieron had seen the look on Emmett's face he had told him what was going on.

_**" Hey I have to go to work now, but when I finish we can meet up somewhere and talk about things if you want." smiled Kieron**_

_**" Yeah I will meet you at the gates if you want, what time do you finish at." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Yeah okay then, I start at 9am and finish at 12pm, I'm just doing short shifts until they sort out a bigger storyline for me." replied Kieron**_

_**" Yeah I will meet you then." smiled Emmett**_

When Kieron had finished talking to Emmett he had got changed and so did Emmett, once they where dressed they had left the bedroom and Emmett had made them both so me toast.

When Kieron had finished eating he had got his jacket on and he went up to Emmett and he kissed him on his lips and they smiled at each other and Kieron had went up to the door and he waved back to Emmett and he had blew him a kiss goodbye and he had left the house.

Xxx

When Kieron had left the house for work, Emmett had decided to clean up his house and he went in to his bedroom and he had cleaned up his wardrobe and some of his draws and he had started to unpack Kieron's suitcase and he was butting some of his clothes in the wardrobe and his others clothes in to the draw.

While he was sorting this out, he was thinking of what had happened last night and how perfect it was, he knew that he was starting to feel something for Kieron but he does not know how to tell him, would it be too soon for him as Kieron had broken up with Carl.

Emmett had looked at the time on the clock and he had stopped what he was doing and he had got his jacket on and he had left the house so he could go to the Hollyoaks gates to meet Kieron.

Xxx

When Emmett had left the house he had got in to his car and he drove off to meet Kieron.

When he had pulled up at the gates and had seen some of them coming out and he had got out of the car and he went up to the gates and he seen Kieron walking towards him and Kieran was walking with PJ and Bronagh.

Kieron had seen Emmett and he went up to him and he gave him a hug and he had kissed the side of his neck so that PJ and Bronagh could not see.

_**" Bronagh, what are you doing back at Hollyoaks." asked Emmett**_

_**" I'm surprised that you hadn't answered your phone, the Brady's are coming back home, they had phone you to tell you this." smiled Bronagh**_

_**" Oh right, I might as well go and see them, Kie you coming with me." asked Emmett**_

_**" Yeah hold on then." smiled Kieron as he unhooked his arm from Bronagh's**_

The both of them had went to see the boss and when they had seen him, he had took them in to a room and he had told Emmett the details and Emmett was happy that he would be getting to film beside Kieron again and he knew that the people that watch Hollyoaks on the TV would be glad that Stendan would be getting back together again and both Emmett and Kieron where happy.

When the boss had them this they where happy and they had left the room and they had walked out of the building and they had noticed that there was on one around and they had took hold of each others hands and they had smiled at each other.

But when they had gone out of the gates they had not noticed that they had been followed by some one and they where talking photo's of them holding hands with their phone and they where sending them to Kieron's ex-boyfriend Carl.

When they had got to the car, they had got in it and they had drove off to a restaurant that Emmett had pre booked while Kieron was at work.

When they had got to the restaurant they had smiled at each other and they had got out of the car and they had holeded each others hands they the person that was taking pictures of them before was taking them again and this time they had sent the photo's to Claire.

They had went in to the restaurant and they had sat down at the table that Emmett had booked and they put their hands on the table and the person was taking photo's of them again smiling at each other and they had sent them to Carl and Claire.

Xxx

After they had finished their meal, they had a few more drinks at the place and they had left, they had got in to Emmett's car and he had started the car up and they had drove home.

When they had got home, they had left the car and they had went in to the house, the person had been following them again and they where writing down the details of Emmett's address so they could sent them the pics and see it they had anything to say about it.

When Emmett and Kieron had got in to the house, they had went to sit on the sofa and they had started talking to each other.

_**" Thank you for taking me out to night it means a lot." smiled Kieron **_

_**" It's fine Kie, and I think that we need to stop going out for a bit an have some home made tea's." laughed Emmett **_

_**" Yeah okay then." replied Kieron **_

_**" I think that you, me, Bronagh and PJ need a night out on the town and have a good laugh with each other." smiled Emmett **_

_**" Yeah okay then, we will sort it out on the weekend but for now I want to go to bed cause I want to sleep off this drink." laughed Kieron **_

_**" Yeah okay then."yawned Emmett **_

Kieron and Emmett had got off the sofa and they had walked to Emmett's bedroom and they had shut the door.

When they where in his bedroom they had started stripping each other out of their clothes and once they had finished thy had went up to the bed and they had fell on the bed and they had got under the covers and they had started kissing each other and they had opened thier mouths and they had moand in to the kiss.

They had stpooed kissing for a bit and hey had looked in to each others blue eyes and the had a laugh and the had fell to sleep.

Xxx

_**As you have seen Kimmett are going to be getting stalked now, it might be someone that they know or it could be a stranger.**_

_**If you have any ideas who it might be then let me know.**_

_**Please review or PM me with your ideas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz,Female Robery and Chels for their lovely reviews.**_

_**Some people have tried to guess who the stalker is but I'm not revealing who it is until the next chapter.**_

_**Sorry that this chapter is late I have had writers block and it was terrible hopefully other chapters will be quicker as I say I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**_

_**Sorry if there is any spelling mistake's I am really sorry **_

Chapter 7

Xxx

Emmett and Kieron had woken up to the sound of the alarm clock going off and they got up, the both of them had sat on the bed for a bit, they had looked at each there and they had a smile.

When they had got off the bed, they had gone in to the bathroom so they could have a shower. Once they had their shower they had went back in to their bedroom and they had gotten changed for work.

When they had left the bedroom, Emmett had gone in to the kitchen area and he had made himself and Kieron some toast. When they had finished that, they had gone to sit down in the living room and they had watched some TV for a bit.

Xxx

When they had finished watching some TV, they had got off the sofa and they had put on their jackets and they had left the house so they could set off for work.

When they had left the house, they had holed on to each others hands making sure that their was no one looking at them and they carried on walking.

When they had got to the Hollyoaks gates they had stopped holding their hands and they walked through the gates.

They had seen their work colleges and they had walked up to them and they had started talking t them.

_**" Hi Kie and Emmett, how are you?" asked Bronagh**_

_**" Yeah, where ok, how about you?" smiled Kieron**_

_**" Yeah I'm god babe, so all of us are filming together again." laughed Bronagh**_

_**" Amazing, what scenes are we filming today?" asked Emmett**_

_**" The scenes we are filming is the prison visit where Ste and Cheryl come to see Brendan." smiled Bronagh**_

_**" Come on then we might as well go to the changing room so we can get sorted out and then go to see the boss." smiled Emmett**_

When the three of them had finished talking, they had went to the changing room and they had got changed and they went to see the boss.

When they had seen the boss, they had went to talk to him in his office and he was giving them the run down at what was going to happen while they where filming.

When the boss had finished talking to them, they had left his office and they had stood outside and the boss had came ut to tell them that they could go back to their changing rooms, with that Bronagh went back to her's and Kieron and Emmett went to Kieron's.

While walking to Kieron's changing room they had seen Claire, but as soon as she had seen them she had looked way from them and they looked a bit sad about this.

When they had arrived at Kieron's changing room they had went inside and Kieron had locked the door and he went to sit on the sofa and Emmett had followed him.

When they had sat down on the sofa they had linked their fingers and they had smiled at eah other and they where going to kiss until someone had knocked on the door, one of the directors had opened the door and Kieron and Emmett had let go of each others hands and the director had popped his head around the door and he had told them that they where ready to start fimling.

When he had left Kieron and Emmett had got off the sofa and they had went to the door and before they had left the room they had smiled at each other and they had pressed their lips to each others and Kieron had opened the door and they had left and they had followed the director for where they needed to go for filming.

Xxx

While Emmett and Kieron where fliming their stalker had went in to Kieron's changing room and he had locked the door.

He was loking for some information about Emmett and Kieron because he was going to send it on to Carl and Claire.

He had found Emmett's phone an he had looked through it and he had seen the pictures that where on there of him and Kieron.

He had sent them to his phone and he had saved them to his photo album, when this had happened he was looking through Emmett phone and he was looking through his texts and he had found rather explicit text between him and Kieron and he also sent them to his phone.

Some one had came to Kieron's door and they had tried to get in, the stalker was panicking but he had remember that he had locked the door and he was okay, once they had left the stalker did some more stalking around and when he could to find any more stuff, he had picked up Emmett's phone again and he had deleted the text messaging history so it would look like no one was looking through his phone.

He had placed Emmett's phone back on to the table and he had opened the door and he left the room.

Xxx

Emmett, Kieron and Bronagh had finished filming some of their first scenes together and when they where done, the director had told them to go home and have a few days off before they needed to be back in.

Kieron and Emmett had walked back to Kieron's changing room and they had went inside.

Kieron had locked the door and he went up to Emmett and he started to kiss him, they opened their mouths so that their tongues could swiped past each others and they moaned into the kiss.

When they had stopped kissing Kieron had pulled away and he got undressed out of *Ste's clothes* and he got changed in to his normal clothes, Emmett had did the same and he put *Brendan's clothes* in to a bag and he said to Kieron that when they left they would walk to Emmett's changing room to put his clothes in.

When they had finished getting change Kieron had unlocked his changing room door and he and Emmett left and they had walked to Emmett's changing room, they had noticed that no one was following them and that no one was in the building to they had grabbed each others hands and they interlocked their fingers.

When they had got to Emmett's changing room they had went inside and they had put the bag in there and they had left again, when they had came out of the changing room they had locked the door and they took holed of each others hands again and they left the building.

When they had left the building the had went to the car park and they had got in to Emmett's car, they had noticed that there was a car left in the car park and they started to get worried, as they where thinking that they might have seen them holding hands and they they would have sent them to Carl and Claire.

_**" Hey Embo, you fancy doin to the pic's, my treat." smiled Kieron has he got in to the car**_

_**" Yeah go on then might as well." smiled Emmett and also got in to his car**_

When Emmett had started the car up, he and Kieron looked at each other and they had smiled at each other and the pecked each other on there lips and Emmett had started the car up and he drove off to the cinema and the car that was also in the car park had followed them to where they were going.

Wehen they had arrived at the cinema car park they had got out and Emmett had locked the car, they had started to walk up to the cinema and when they went in Kieron had went out to sort out what film they where seeing and Emmett had went to the sweet stall and he picked up some treats and he went back up to Kieron and he had smiled at him and they waited in the que to see the film they where waiting to see.

Xxx

While they where halfway through the flim Kieron had stood up and he started to walk down the steps and Emmett was looking confused so he had got up and he had followed him, when he had seen Kieron enter the bathroom he had went in and he had seen that Kieron was in one of the toliet stalls and he had took hold of Emmett's hand and he pulled him in to the toliet with him and he locked the door.

Kieron had looked at Emmett and he pushed him back in to the door, he had crashed their lips together and they where grabbing each other, the both of them where grabbing each others arse cheeks and when they had stopped kissing they had smiled at each other and they had broken the kiss and Kieron had got on to his knees and he had unbuttoned Emmett's pants and he he had pulled them down along with his boxers.

Whil Kieoron was on his knees, he had picked up Emmett's length with his hand an he had put the tip of it in to his mouth and they had started to suck on the head of it. Emmett had let out a loud moan and he had closed his eyes as soon as he felt Kieron put his hole mouth around his throbbing cock.

Kieron had started to suck on Emmett's cock, he had started to go faster and he could hear Emmett moaning out his name.

Emmett had opened his eyes and he had seen Kieron looking at him and he smiled at him, he had smiled back down to him and he had took his hands off the door and he placed them on Kieron's head and he pushed Kieron's head so that his mouth could go back on to his cock and he started sucking again.

Kieron could feel some of Emmett's pre - cum falling out from the tips of his cock and he sucked it up.

_**" Oh fuck... Kie that is amazing, god." moaned Emmett**_

Kieron had started to bob his head backwards and forwards and he felt Emmett push him away and he looked at him and Emmett had told him to get up and to pull down his pants and boxers and to stand where he was.

Once Kieron had did what he was told to do, he had seen Emmett sitting on the toilet seat and he noticed that Emmett had a condom on his member and Kieron had went up to him and he had straddled him.

Kieron had picked up Emmett's cock that was covered in lube and he started to put it in to himself slowly, the both of them had groaned at the feeling to Emmett's cock entering Kieron's tight hole.

Kieron had got himself sorted out and he started up bounce up and down on Emmett's cock, Kieron had picked up some speed and he put his hands on Emmett's shoulders while Emmett had put his hands on Kieron hips helping him go up and down.

_**"Oh fuck Emmett, that feels so good." moaned Kieron**_

_**"Oh god Kieron, I'm gonna cum." Screamed Emmett**_

_**" Oh fuck me too." Kieron moaned louder**_

Kieron had took hold of his cock and the started to jerk himself off and his body had jerked when he had came in his hand and over Emmett's body.

Emmett had came not long after and he put his head on Kieron's shoulder and started kissing it.

The main toilet door had opened and the both of them had god up and Emmett had took off the used condom off his member and he put it in the bin and he and Kieron pulled up their pants and they waited in the stall until the other person had left and whey they did, Kieron had unlocked the door and he and Emmett had came out of their and that had smiled at each other and they had started kissing again, this time they did not hear the door open and they stalker had walked in on them kissing so he had took photo's of them and when he had finished he had left the toilets and he had sent the photo's to Claire and Carl.

When Emmett and Kieron had finished kissing they had left the toilets and they had noticed that the movies had finished and they had walked out of the building and they went to the car park and they had got in to the car and drive home.

Xxx

Emmett had drove home and when they had got their, they had got out of the car and Emmett had locked it up and he went up to the front door, he had opened it and they both went inside and.

They had went straight to their bedroom and they had gotten undressed and they got in to bed and they started to talk about what it was like filming with each other again.

The both of them had started to nod off and then they had closed their eyes they had fell to sleep and they had not noticed that their phones had went off and it was from an unknown number saying that they know about their secret and it was going to be revealed soon.

Xxx

_**Chapter 8 will be up soon I hope.**_

_**I hope that people will like this chapter if not then let me know and I will delete the stalker parts as my writing skills are crap.**_

_**The stalker will be getting revealed in chapter 9 now sorry that I said that he will be getting revealed in chapter 8 he won't be now as I need to put some stiff in to that chapter and both Emmett and Kieron will try to figure out who it is.**_

_**Please review to let me know what you think of it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter goes out to Stormzzz, StendanMoustache and Chels.**_

_**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in this**_

_**Some more stalkery parts now and a few people find out about Emmett's and Kieron's relationship.**_

Chapter 8

Xxx

Kieron had woken up early on Sunday morning and he noticed that the clock had said the time was 10am and he had see that Emmett was not there, so he had got out of bed and he got changed in to some clothes and he left the bedroom and he went in to the living room and he seen Emmett sitting on the sofa watching some TV.

Kieron had went up to Emmett and he sat on the sofa, Emmett had put his arm around him and they hugged for a bit, then Kieron had got off the sofa and he went in to the bedroom and he picked up his phone, he noticed that he had a message on there and he opened it and he had seen that it was off an unknown number and he had looked at the message and he had seen the message saying 'Your secret is about to be revealed soon'.

Kieron had went back in to the living room and he sat back down on the sofa and he showed Emmett the message and he looked at Kieron and he told him not to worry as it might be a fan and they will be having a laugh with them.

Kieron had looked at Emmett and he said that he was maybe right, Emmett had got up off the sofa and he told Kieron that he was going to the bathroom and he was going to have a wash and Kieron had said okay, when Emmett had left the room Kieron had go his laptop out and he opened up a internet tab and he typed in to the search bar 'Digital Spy', when that page had opened he has clicked on to it and he went down to the soap section and when he got there. There was an article on there saying 'Kimmett, are they really together'.

Kieron had clicked on to it, once the page was loaded up he had read through it and he was shocked to find out that someone had been taking photos of them and they had sent them in to Digital Spy.

When Emmett had came out of the bathroom and then the bedroom, he had came back in to the living room area and he had seen that Kieron had a shock on his face and he went up to him and asked him what the matter was.

_**"Hey Kie, what's the matter." asked Emmett**_

_**"Err... Emmett have a look at this and tell me what you think we should do about it." replied Kieron**_

Emmett had taken the laptop off Kieron and he also looked through the article and he was also shocked to see that someone had found out about them.

Then next thing they know that there door is being banged on, Emmett had went up to the door and it was Bronagh and she asked him to let her in and he did.

When Bronagh had went in to the living room, she had sat down on one of the chairs and she looked at them and she had a smiled on her face and the both of them looked confused at her.

_**" So, when did the both of you start going out then." smiled Bronagh**_

_**" Er, it was a couple of months ago and we wern't telling anyone until we where ready." replied Emmett**_

_**" Oh right, so who told the press and that." Bronagh had replied back**_

_**" Well, thats the thing we don't know who it is." sighed Kieron**_

_**" We where so careful with what we where doing, so any from work or on the streets could have caught us and they could have phoned the press unknowly." replied Emmett**_

_**"Oh, yeah you could be right Emmett." Smiled Bronagh**_

_**" Right Emmett, we phone up every magazine company and we tell them the truth, I don't care who knows about us." smiled Kieron**_

_**" Kie, are you sure, you don't have to if you don't want to." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Emmett I want to, and once we have done this we will find out which fucker had did this to us." replied Kieron**_

_**" Yeah okay then." smiled Emmett as he went up to kiss Kieron on the lips**_

_**"Aww.. You two are so cute." replied Bronagh**_

Xxx

After a long chat, Emmett and Kieron had phone up every magazine company and they phoned up the people at Digital Spy and they had told them the truth at what was really happening between them.

After they had did this, all three of them had left the house and they had went in to town.

Emmett and Kieron weren't bothered who knew but when they would find out who it was, they where going to have ago at them for telling everyone.

When they had arrived in to town, Emmett had parked up and all three of them had got out of the car and he had locked it and he went up to Kieron and he took hold of his hand.

When they had left the car park, they where getting stared at by people and there was a few Kimmett fans that had seen them and they went up to Kieron and Emmett and they got their pictures taken with them.

When the fans had left, all three of them had went in to some shops and they had all bought some things as well as trying some stuff on as well.

All three of them had did not realise that they where getting stalked by the stalker and he was talking pictures of them and he was putting them on to his unknown twitter account and he was following both Emmett and Kieron so he had new that they would get the messages when it would link it through to their accounts.

The stalker had posted up a picture of Emmett and Kieron and at end of the tweet he had put 'I can see you' and he had tweeted it to them.

Both Emmett and Kieron had heard their phones going off and they had looked at them and they had sen the tweet that was on their and they where looking confused and Bronagh had looked at them and she had seen the confusion in there faces.

The both of them had shown the tweet to Bronagh and she had looked at it and even she was confused at to who would be doing this to them and she was confused just as much as they where.

Xxx

After they had been in a few shops, they had all went to a pub and they had went inside and they ordered some drinks and Bronagh had web back to the table and she had gave Emmett and Kieron a menu so they could have a look at it.

Emmett had went up to the bar and he had placed in their orders and hey had paid for the full lot with out Bronagh and Kieron knowing about this, when he has went back to the table he had sat beside Kieron and he took hold of his hand he had had squeezed it and Kieron had smiled at him and Bronagh had laughed at the both of them.

When their food had came, Emmett had let go of Kieron's hand. when they had finishd eating their meals, Kieron had went up to the bar and he had got in some more drinks and the had paid for them and he had went back to sit at the table.

When thy had finished their drinks, Bronagh had looked at the time on her phone and she had said to them that she had go to, she had thanked them for letting her going shopping with them and for thm to buy her meal for her.

All three of them had got up and they had left the pub, they had walked back to the car and they had go in to it and Emmett had started it up and he drove them back home.

Xxx

When they had arrived back home, Bronagh had got out of the car and she had told them had she would see them on Tuseday when they would be back at work.

When Bronagh had left them, Emmett and Kieron had walked up to their house and they had went inside and they had went ot sit on the sofa and Emmett had put his arm around Kieron, while Kieron had put his arm across Emmett's body.

Emmett had switched on the TV and a film had just started and they had got comfy and they had watched the film.

Kieron had woken up four hours later and he had seen that the time on his phone had said 9pm so he had woken up Emmett and when Emmett was awake, he and Kieron had go off the sofa and they had went to his bedroom and they had started to strip out of their clothes and they had got in to the bed and they had got under the covers.

Emmett was laying on his side and Kieron had did the same, when Kieron had looked at Emmett he had moved closer to him and he had pressed their lips together and they had started to kiss, they had opened their mouths so that their tongues could swipe past each others and they had moaned in to the kiss.

When they had stopped kissing they had looked in to each others eyes and they had smiled at each othr and they could feel their eyes starting to droop close so they had cloed them so that they could go to sleep and they where thinking about how people at work where going to react to them being together.

Xxx

_**Chapter 9 should be up on Sunday, and the stalker will be getting revealed then.**_

_**Sorry for any speling mistakes. I'm still writing it up on my laptop.**_

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter goes out to Stormzzz, StendanMoustache and Chels.**_

_**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in this chapter** _

Chapter 9

Xxx

Emmett had woken up at 8am on Tuesday morning and he woke up Kieron.

The both of them had got out of bed, they had left the bedroom and they went in to the bathroom and they went in to the shower.

After they had showered they had went out of the bathroom and they went back in to the bedroom and they had dried themselves and they had gotten changed and they had left for work.

Emmett had drove them to work and when he had pulled up, he had looked at Kieron and he could see that was nervous and he took hold of his hand and he squeezed it and he smiled at him.

Kieron had let go of his hand and he got out of the car and so did Emmett, they had walked up to the building and they went inside.

When they had entered the building, some of their fellow actors where going up to them and they where congratulating them on getting together and they had said to Emmett to stay away from Claire as she was ready and waiting to have ago at him.

Emmett and Kieron had walked to Emmett's changing room and he went inside to get his clothes that he need today, when he came back out he and Kieron had walked down to Kieron's changing room and that's when they had bumped in to Claire.

Claire had seen them and she had walked up to them and she went up to them and she smacked Emmett over the face.

_**" What the hell was that for." screamed Emmett**_

_**" That was because you where cheating on me with him." Claire screamed back**_

_**" You know our relationship was failing and I only started getting feelings for Kieron when you had caught me." replied Emmett**_

_**" I can't believe you have done this to me, I thought you loved me." cried Claire**_

_**" I do love you, but more as a friend, I'm so sorry Claire, I did not mean to hurt your feelings." sighed Emmett**_

_**" You know something Emmett, piss off and leave me alone and never contact me again." sighed Claire**_

_**" YOU ARE ONE UNGRATEFUL COW, DON'T BE LIKE THIS WITH HIM IT'S NOT HIS FAULT ALL THIS HAS HAPPENED AND WE WHERE GOING TO TELL YOU WHEN WE WHERE READY BUT NO YOU'D RATHER LISTEN TO GOSSIP THAN THE TRUTH." screamed Kieron while he was looking at Claire**_

After Kieron had screamed at Claire, he had walked away from her and Emmett and he had went in to his changing room and he had shut the door.

Emmett had left Claire on her own and he went to Kieron's changing room and he knocked on the door and Kieron had let him in.

_**" I'm so sorry Emmett, I should of never had walked off, but I had to so that I could control my anger." sighed Kieron**_

_**" He Kie, it's okay and we never have to see her again." sighed Emmett**_

_**" This is all my fault, I'm really sorry Emmett." whispered Kieron**_

_**" Kieron, it's okay really it is and I must admit, I do love you when you argue with someone." smiled Emmett**_

_**" What... You love me." asked a shocked Kieron**_

_**" Yeah I do and I hope you feel the same way about me as well." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Of course I do, I love you so much Emmett." smiled Kieron**_

Kieron had walked over to Emmett and he put his arms around Emmett's neck and he brought their lips together.

While they where kissing, Emmett had put his hands on Kieron's bum and he had squeezed his cheeks and Kieron had moaned in to the kiss.

The both of them had pulled apart when the announcement tannoy had went off they had got changed and they ha left the room and went to see the boss

Xxx

Emmett, Kieron and Bronagh had finished filming the rest of some of their scenes and they had went back to Kieron's changing room.

On the way to the changing room, they had bumped in to PJ and he was on his phone and he forgot to knock something off their, but he had dropped it and it was there for Emmett, Kieron and Bronagh to look at.

Kieron had seen PJ's phone on the floor and he picked it up.

When he had picked it up, he had looked at it and he had seen the anonymous twitter account.

Kieron had looked at PJ and he had seen that he would not look him in the eye and he started to talk to him.

_**" Er... PJ, why have you go this on your phone for." asked an angry Kieron**_

_**" Er.. I don't know what you are talking about." lied PJ**_

_**" Tell us the truth now PJ." sighed Emmett **_

_**" Yes okay then, the anonymous twitter account is mine and yes i have been taiking photos of yiu and i have been sending them to Claire and Carl." smiled PJ**_

_**" Why the hell have you sent them to Carl for, you had no right doing that and you also had no right sending them to Claire as well." screamed Kieron **_

_**" Well you wern't being truthful with him and I thought that he might want to know that truth that the both of you have been keeping quite for." smiled PJ**_

_**" You know something PJ, why don't you jusr piss off and leave us alone." cried Kieron**_

PJ had looked in to Kieron's eyes and he knew that he was tellling the truth and when he had started to walk past, PJ had said sorry to the both of them and he had walked away.

Kieron had walked to his dressing room and Emmett had followed him, Bronagh had said to Emmett that she would call them later on tonight and to ask them if they where going to be okay and he had said yes.

When Emmett had got to the chainging room, he had went inside and he had seen taht Kieron was sitting on the sofa and he had realised that he was on the phone, so he had quitely sat down beside him and he could hear the convosation that was going on down on the end of the phone.

Kieron was on the phone to Carl and he was pissing off Kieron and he was asking him how long he hadn Emmett had being going out for and Kieron had told him the truth and said that they have been going out for a month.

Carl had started swearing at Kieron doen the phone and Kieron had enought of it and he had ended the call and he looked at Emmett and he started to cry, so Emmett had put his arms around Kieron and he had hugged him.

When Kieron had stopped crying he had got up off the sofa snd he had got changed and so did Emmett. Once they where changed and they had left the stuff in Kieron's changing room, when they had left the changing room they had went to see the boss and they had ent in to his office and Kieron had told him waht had went on before when he was talking to PJ.

Xxx

After along talk the boss had told kieron that he would do something so that PJ would not contact them while at work, Kieron had also told him that he did not want to work with PJ any more and he had said that was okay and the boss had told him that he would get some scripts sorted out so that _*Ste would get divorcded from Doug and then fater that they would not contact each other any more*._

Kieron was happy with this, when they had finished talking to him, the both of them had left the room and Kieron had looked at his phone and he had seen that time was 7pm.

He had took hold of Emmett's hand and they had walked out for the building and they had went up to the car and they hd got in to it and Kieron had drove them home.

When they had arrived at home, they had got out of the car and they had walked up to the house and they had went inside, Emmett went to sit on the sofa and Kieron had gone in to the Kitchen area and he went in to the freezer and he had got out some frozen pizzas and he had put them in to the oven and he had put the timer on to his phone and he went to sit down with Emmett.

When he was sitting with Emmett, he had looked at him and emmett had looked at him as well and Kieron had moved closer to Emmett and they had pressed their lips together, they had pulled away when the sound of the timer had went off and when Kieron had stood up, Emmett had told him to put the last pizza back in the freezer and they would have it another day.

When Kieron had did that he had knocked off the oven and he had got the pizza out and he had cut it into some sliced peices for himself and Emmett.

He had wnr back in to the living room and he had seen that Emmett was smiling at him and he has smiled back at Emmett, Kieron had sat back down on the sofa and he had gave the plate ot Emmett and he had got a slice off for himself.

Xxx

When they had finished eating the pizza, Emmett had put the plate on the coffee table and he had got comfortable on the sofa and Kieron had sunggled in to him.

The both of the had watched some stuff on the tv and they had fell to sleep. When Emmett had woken up, he had a look at the time and he had seen that it was 11:30pm so he had got up off the sofa sn he had picked up Kieron and he had carried him to the bedroom.

When they where in the bedroom, Emmett had put Kieron o to the bed and he had woekn up and he had noticed that he was in the bedroom and he had smiled at Emmett and he got off the bed and he was starting to get unchanged and Emmett was doing the same. They had got in to the bed and they had got under the covers.

Emmett was laying on his side and Kieron had did the same, when Kieron had looked at Emmett he had moved closer to him and he had pressed their lips together and they had started to kiss, they had opened their mouths so that their tongues could swipe past each others and they had moaned in to the kiss.

When they had stopped kissing they had looked in to each others eyes and they had smiled at each other and they could feel their eyes starting to droop close so they had closed them so that they could go to sleep.

Xxx

_**Chapter 10 will be up next week, I really hope that the people that are reading this story and I hope that you are still liking it.**_

_**As I said at the beginning of the Chapter I am realling sorry for the spelling mistakes.**_

_**Please leave a review to tell me what you think fo it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz and Chels.**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes that are in this chapter as I am on my laptop, my iPad is still not working and my laptop is being funny as well.**_

Chapter 10

Xxx

It was 8:30am on Saturday morning and Kieron had woken up, he had sat up on the bed and he had looked at Emmett and he smlied at him. Kieron could not believe that he had found out who the stalker was, he has upset to see that it was PJ, he thought that PJ was friends with him, but how could he do that to him.

He had seen Emmett starting to wake up, he had smiled at him and Emmett had got up on the bed as well and he had looked at Kieron and he had smiled back at him and he leaned in closer to him and he had kissed him on the lips.

When they had finished kissing, they had looked at each other and Emmett had put his arm on Kieron's shoulders and Kieron had put his arm over Emmett's body.

The both of them had hugged for a bit until Kieron had spoke.

_**"So, what are we going to do today then." asked Kieron **_

_**" Well, I need to book a flight home so I can go and see my mam and dad." smiled Emmett **_

_**" Oh that's nice, when do you think you will be going to see them." replied Kieron**_

_**" Well by the time I order them and we pack a couple of bags, we should get there about 3pm if that's okay with you." smiled Emmett **_

_**" What do you mean by me, are you taking me to meet your mum and dad." asked a shocked Kieron**_

_**" No I'm taking the wall, yes I am taking you. If that's what you want." laughed Emmett **_

_**" Yeah of course, but as long as it is okay with you." smiled Kieron**_

_**" Yes it's okay with me, right come on then you get out of bed and pass me the laptop and I will get the ticktes booked and I will get a message on my phone telling me what the times are when we are going and you can pack a bag for me and you." smiled Emmett**_

Kieron had got off the bed, he had passed Emmett the laptop and he had went to the wardrobe and he had got out a bag for him and one for Emmett.

While Emmett was on the laptop, he had booked the tickets to Dublin and he was now looking at a holiday for himself and Kieron. He had found a nice hoilday in Benidorm, so he had a looked at the prices and he had seen that they where fairly cheep so he went and booked them.

When he had finished booking them tickets for two weeks time, he had delete the history and he had put down the laptop and he had seen that Kieron was looking confused at to what to put in Emmett's bag, so Emmett had got off the bed and he went up to him and he started to help him, when they had packed Emmett's bag they had started on Kieron's bag.

Xxx

Once the bags had been packed, Emmett had got a text through his phone to say that the tickets for Dublin had been booked and all they needed to do was to pick them up when they where at the airport.

Emmett and Kieron had phone for a taxi and the person on the other end of the phone had said that someone would be there soon

Kieron had phoned up the boss at Hollyoaks and he said to them that he and Emmett where going on trip away for a bit, he had told them that they would be back in three days and the boss had said okay to it.

When Kieron had got off the phone, that taxi had pulled up and he and Emmett had left the house, they had walked up to the taxi and they had got in to the back and they had put in there bags as well, when Emmett had closed the door he had told the woman which airport they needed to be at.

When they had arrived at the airport, Emmett and Kieron had got out of the taxi with their bags and Emmett had paid the woman and she had drove off, Emmett and Kieron had picked up their bags and the had took hold of each other hands and they had walked in to the airport, they had went up to the main desk and Emmett had asked for the tickets and they had gave them the tickets.

When they had got given the tickets, they had went to a coffee shop and Kieron had got himself and Emmett a drink, while he was getting the drink's he had looked at Emmett and he had seen that Emmett had a confused face on him, when he had picked up the drink's he had went over to Emmett and he had asked him if he was okay.

_**" Emmett, what's up, it looks like you have forgotten something." asked Kieron**_

_**" Well yeah I have," sighed Emmett **_

_**" Well, what have you forgotten." replied Kieron **_

_**" I have forgot to pick up some lube and comdom's." whispered Emmett **_

_**" Oh fuck, how on earth did we forget them." laughed Kieron **_

_**" Ah it's okay, I will go to the chemist now and get some." smiled Emmett **_

_**" Okay then, don't be long." smiled Kieron**_

_**" Yeah okay then." smiled Emmett **_

After Emmett had finished his drink, he had left Kieron at the coffee shop and he had told him that he would be back soon, when he had got to the chemist he had went inside and he went to the health aisle, he was looking for the lube that he normally get's and he could not find it, so he had decided on that he would find a lube that was the same price as the one he normally get's.

He was looking down the aisle and he could not still find the one he was asfter, so he had picked up a random one and he had took off the lid and he had smelt it, it had smelt of Passion Fruit so he had got that and he had managed to find the condom's he was after.

When he had got the stuff he had went to the till and he had paid for them and he had asked for them to be put in a bag, when that was done, he had left the shop and he had went back to the coffee shop and he had seen that Kieron was still there, so he had went up to him and he had smiled at him and he had kissed him on the lips.

They had stopped kissing when they had heard the flight being called, they had walked up to the desk and Emmett had given them his and Kieron's tickets and passports, when they where checked they where allowed to go on the plane, when they where on their they had looked at their tickets and the had found out which seats they where sitting in.

When they had sat down, Emmett had asked a hostess to come over to them and he had asked her for some drinks and she had said yes and she had went to get them it.

When she had came back with their drinks, she had seen that they where in a conversation and she had left them on Emmett's table and she walked away from them.

After they had finished talking they had noticed their drink's, Kieron had picked his up and so did Emmett, while they where having a drink the pilot had had started the plane, when they had finished drinking they had put down their drink's and they got comfortable and they fell to sleep.

Xxx

Kieron and Emmett had got woken up by the hostess and she had told them that they had landed, when she had left them they had got up of the chairs and they had left the plane.

Once they where off the plane, they had went in to Dublin airport and they had went to collect their bags, once they had them, they went outside and they has seen a taxi stop right in front of them, so when the other person had got out they had got in and Emmett had told there driver the details of where is mam and dad lived.

When the taxi man had pulled up ouside of Emmett's parent's house, he and Kieron had ogt out of the car and he had paid the man and he told him to keep the change, when the man had drove off Emmett and Kieron had walked up to the front door and he had knocked on it.

They had heard someone coming to the door and they had unlocked it and opened the door, Emmett had seen that it was his dad and he had went up to him and he gave him a hug and Emmett had walked in to the house and he was looking for his mam, he had found her in the kitchen area and he went up to her and he hugged her as well and he kissed her on her cheek and he had looked behind him and he could see that Kieron was not there so he went back in to the living room and he had seen him still standing in the door way and he had told him that he could come in and he had said okay.

**"_So, Emmett what are you doing here." asked Jackie _**

**_" Well mam, I thought that it would be nice to see you and dad and I wanted to introduce you to someone." Emmett had replied bqck to her_**

**_" Go on then son, who is this you have brought with you." asked John _**

**_" Well mam and dad, this is my boyfriend Kieron." smiled Emmett_**

**_"Hi." Kieron had spoken quietly_**

**_" What happened to you going out with Claire." asked Jackie_**

**_" Well I would rather not talk about it if that's okay." asked Emmett_**

**_" Yeah that's okay, so how long are you both hear for." asked John_**

**_" We will be here for three day's as we need to back and flim." replied Kieron_**

**_" Okay then, where will you be staying while your hear" asked Jackie_**

**_" Well I was wondering if my old bedroom would be okay for the both of us." smiled Emmett _**

**_" Yeah that's okay, well me and your mum are going out anyway." smiled John._**

**_" You can come with us if you want to or you could stay here, it's up to you." replied Jackie_**

**_" We swill stay here if that's okay, we are both still tired after we had finished filming yesterday." replied Emmett_**

**_" I did not know you had gone back to Hollyoaks, what had changed your mind." asked John_**

**_" Well I was missing my friends and I was missing Kieron, so the Hollyoaks boss had called me up a few weeks ago and he told me that he was bring back the Brady's, so I thought why not go back." smiled Emmett _**

Xxx

Emmett had looked at the clock on the wall and he had seen that the time was 9:30, he had also seen that Kieron was now on the sofa asleep, he has went over to him and he had picked him up and he had carried him to his old bedroom, while he was climbing the stairs, his dad had called out to him and he had said that he and his mum where leaving and he had said that he would lock the door and Emmett had called back saying yes.

When Emmett had reached his bedroom, he had opened the door and he had walked in, he had placed Kieron on the bed gently, he had left the room and he went back downstairs and he had knocked off all of the lights and he walked back upsatirs and he walked back in to his bedroom and he had seen that Kieron was now awake and he was sitting on the covers naked and he was touching his rock hard cock.

When Emmett had seen this, he had started to taked off his clothes and once he was fully naked he had got on to the bed and he started to Kieron passionately, the both of them had opened their mouths and they had moaned in to the kiss and their tongues had swipped past each others.

Emmett had pushed Kieron back on to the bed and Kieron had spread his legs and Emmett had kneeled in between Kieron's legs and he started to place soft kisses on to Kieron's chest, when he had got to Kieron's right nippled he had placed his mouth around it and he started to suck on it and he kept on flicking it with his tongue, he had stopped with the right one and he had did the same to the left one.

When Emmett had stopped with Kieron's nipples, he had seen that Kieron's cock was rock, he had placed his mouth aound Kieron's cock and he started to suck hard and fast.

_**" Oh fuck, Emmett that feels so good." moaned Kieron**_

Emmett had stopped sucking Kieron's cock and he had went to the floor nd he picked up his jacket and he had took out the bag that was in their that had the condom's and the new lube in.

Emmett had went back on tot he ned and he had got back in between Kieron's legs and he put the bag on to the bed and he had put his hand in to the bag, he had placed some lube on to three of his fingers and when he had removed his hand from the bag he had pushed in one for his fingers in to Kieron's tight hole, the had added a second and third finger and Kieron was moaning out so loud.

_**" Oh god Emmett, don't stop please don't stop." moaned Kieron**_

Emmett had pulled his fingers gently out of Kieron's hole, he had picked up the condom box and he opened it and he took one out and he wripped the wrapper and he had placed the condom on to his cock and he had put his hand back in to the bag and he had placed dome more lube in to his hand, once he had done that he had took his hand out of the bad again and he had placed the lube on to his cock and he had placed some on to Kieron's hole.

Kieron had wrapped his legs arounf Emmett's waist and Emmett had moved closer to Kieron's hole and he had started to gently push in his cock, the both of them had let out soft moans.

_**" Oh fuck Kieron, you feel amazing." maoned Emmett**_

Emmett was feeling his orgasm rising and he could tell the Kieron was feeling his as well, the way he was jerking himself off.

Kieron had came first, his whole body shaking and his hole clenching aound Emmett's cock and he came not long after and he had spilled his load in to the condom.

Emmett had got off the bed and he had went up to the bin and he had put in the used condom and he had seen that Kieron was now under the covers, so he had went back up to the bed and he had got in and he had got under the covers as well and he knocked off the lamp on the bedside tabled and he had wrapped his arm around Kieron's body and they has drifted off to sleep.

Xxx

_**Chapter 11 will be up soon.**_

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter goes out to Stormzzz, StendanMoustache, Chels and to the other people that are reading this story**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**_

_**Sorry this chapter is late being having problems with what to write and my laptop wouldn't let me update, hopefully the rest of the chapters will be easier to write.**_

Chapter 11

Xxx

Emmett was the first one to wake up, when he did he had looked at Kieron and he could not believe that he was going out with him and that his mum and dad where okay with it.

He had put his fingers through Kieron's hair and he woke up, he had seen that Emmett was looking at him so the both of them had sat up on the bed and he had interlocked their fingers.

The both of them had looked at each, they had smiled at each other and they had pressed their lips together and they had kissed.

When they had stopped kissing, Emmett had got out of his bed and he got changed in to some clothes and he left the room.

When Emmett had left the room, Kieron had got out of the bed and he went up to Emmett's door and he opened it just a little bit and he had seen that there was no one around, so he had closed the door and he went back to the bed and he got under the covers.

While he was under the covers, he had got is dick out and he had slowly started to jerk himself off. While he has doing the he had used his free hand and he had got some of the pre-cum that was on his body and he had used the pre-cum and he had placed it around his hole and he inserted a finger and he let out a soft moan.

He had entered another finger and his moans had got a bit louder but not by much, he could feel that he was about to cum and he was going to, but someone had opened the door and he had seen that it was Emmett and he was carrying on with what he was doing.

When Emmett had seen that Kieron was jerking off in his bed, he had put down the plates on the bedside table and he got in to the bed and he had took off the cover and he could see how much of a mess Kieron was, so he had decided that he was going to help him.

Emmett had taken Kieron's fingers out of his hole and Emmett had got the lube and he had squirted some on to his fingers and he inserted one at a time.

Emmett had inserted one finger and he jabbed away at Kieron's hole, Emmett had inserted two more fingers and he smacked away Kieron's had from his cock and he had taken over.

_**"Oh Fuck Emmett, that feels so good don't stop." moaned Kieron**_

Emmett had picked up the pace; he had also picked up the pace with jerking off Kieron, Emmett had felt Kieron's body tense and he had noticed that Kieron had came all over his hand and a it had landed on his top and on Kieron's body.

When Emmett had stopped, he had taken his hand off his cock and his finger out of his hole, looked at Kieron and he had smiled at him and he kissed him on the lips, he had took his hand to his lips and he had licked off the cum that was on there.

He had got off the bed, and he had picked up the cover and he had passed them to Kieron and he sorted them out and Emmett had picked up the plates that where ob the table and he gave on to Kieron.

Xxx

When they had finished their breakfast, Emmett had taken Kieron's plate off him and he put it back on the table, he had looked at Kieron and he smiled at him and he kissed his lips softly.

_**" So what are we doing today then?" asked Kieron**_

_**" Well , I thought that we could head in to Dublin and have a look around and that kind of stuff." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Yeah okay then, time we leaving at then?" replied Kieron**_

_**" We can go shortly, if you want." replied Emmett**_

_**" Okay then, can we have a shower first?" asked Kieron**_

_**" Yeah come on then." replied Emmett has he got off the bed.**_

Kieron had also got off the bed and he had seen that Emmett had given him a spare dressing gown, when Kieron had put it on, he and Emmett had left the room and they had went in to the bathroom.

When they were in the bathroom, Emmett had took off his dressing gown and Kieron had seen that Emmett had a hard on and he could feel himself get a bit hard as well, Emmett had walked up to the shower and he had put it on, he had turned on the hot water and once that was hot enough he had also put on the cold water as well, so that the temperature of the water was okay.

Kieron had also took off his dressing gown and he had went in to the shower and he had seen that Emmett had picked up his own shampoo and his own shower gel, he had also seen that Emmett had a condom in his hand and when he had got in to the shower he had placed the items on the edge of the bath.

The water felt warm on Emmett's fingers when he stretched his right arm to test the water; Kieron grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the edge of the bath, he squirted some out of the bottle, placed some in his hand and moved closer to Emmett so put some Emmett's hair. Emmett looked at Kieron while he was on his tip toes, when Kieron had finished, he moved away from Emmett, Emmett had moved towards the shower head to wash his hair and the shampoo was gone.

Kieron moved towards Emmett and wrapped his arms around his waist; Emmett pulled Kieron towards him for another kiss when he placed his hands on Kieron's face. Emmett felt Kieron's hand's move from his waist and his arms where around Emmett's neck, Emmett's hands had moved from Kieron's face and where now spreading Kieron's bum cheeks apart, with his right hand on Kieron's left cheek, Emmett started circling Kieron's hole with his middle finger on his left hand. Kieron yelped but was soon moaning with pleasure while Emmett was circling his hole for a minute; Emmett grew harder while doing that but he was now painfully hard when he was fingering Kieron and licking Kieron's neck.

Emmett's finger left Kieron's asshole, he then he had picked up the condom that was on the bath side and he had ripped the rapper and he placed rolled it on to his cock

He tossed the wrapping aside in the bath, he picked Kieron up; Kieron had his legs wrapped around Emmett's waist tight, his arms were around Emmett's neck and the headed towards the shower head. While the water was on their skin, Emmett took hold of his dick and entered Kieron; Emmett heard Kieron moan and started fucking him really hard. Emmett's arms where around Kieron's back and his face was on Kieron's neck, kissing it, licking it, biting it in certain areas which left bite marks on the right side of Kieron's neck.

Emmett felt Kieron's right hand in his hair and grabbed a handful of it and pulled him to face Kieron so that Kieron could kiss him while they were fucking. Their teeth were clashing, their tongues touching one another and moaning in each other's mouths while they kissed each other passionately.

_**" Emmett" Kieron moaned in Emmett's left ear after they kissed.**_

Emmett started kissing the right side of Kieron's face when he heard Kieron moaning his ear.

_**"You feel so good Kieron."Emmett moaned in Kieron's right ear.**_

Kieron placed his right arm around Emmett's neck while Emmett started taking hold of Kieron's dick and started masturbating while Emmett fucked him.

Emmett was now starting to feel himself ejaculate.

_**"I'm gonna…" Emmett moaned while looking in Kieron's eyes.**_

_**"I am as well."Kieron moaned when he was looking in Emmett's eyes.**_

Emmett moaned loudly when he came inside the condom while he was still fucking Kieron, Kieron had ejaculated at the same time as Emmett and he came on Emmett's stomach. Emmett started fucking Kieron slower and slower until he had no energy left to fuck Kieron some more.

They remained in the place they were in for a ten minutes until Emmett felt Kieron's legs leave his waist and slid down from Emmett's arms. Emmett placed his hand on the back of Kieron's head and kissed Kieron's forehead. Emmett opened the shower door and he took the condom off, and he placed it in the bin.

He turned around and was looking at Kieron before heading back to the shower.

Emmett looked down at his stomach and noticed some of Kieron's sperm on his stomach. He took some of it with his index finger, put his finger in his mouth and swallowed Kieron's cum.

Emmett had went back in to the shower, he had smiled at Kieron and he went up to him and he kissed him on the lips, when they had finished kissing, Emmett had picked uo his shower gel and he had put a blob on to his palm and he put it under the water for a little bit, he had taken it out and he started to rub it in to his hand and then he started to rub it in to Kieron's body.

Kieron was maoaning out quitely as he had to be careful not to wake up Emmett's mum and dad. When Emmett had finished washing Kieron's body, Kieron had went under the shower head and the soap had washed off his boady and out of his hair, when he was finished Kieron had picked the shower gel and he had did the same at what Emmett had did, he had put the soap on Emmett's body and he rubbed it in to him.

When Kieron had finished what he was doing, It was Emmett's turn to go under the shower head.

When the soap was off them, they had got out of the shower and they had wrapped some towels around them and they had left the bathroom and they had walked back in to the bedroom.

When they had got there they had shut the door, Emmett had walked up to his wardrobe and he got some clothes out, Kieron had picked up his suite case and he had placed it on the bed, he had started to dry himself with the towel and once he was dried he had put his clothes on, he turned around and he had seen that Emmett was dressed.

Kieron had say on the bed and he had put his shoes on, once he had done this he and Emmett had left the bedroom and they had walked downstairs, when they had finished walking down the stairs they had seen that Emmett's mum and dad where in the living room and they had sat down on the sofa.

_**" So son, what are you and Kieron doing today." asked John**_

_**" Well we are going in to Dublin and we are going to have a wander around there for a while." replied Emmett**_

_**"Okay then, have fun and how many more days are you hear for." asked Jackie**_

_**" Where here for one more day and then tomorrow night where on our way back. Cause we need to film the next day." smiled Emmett**_

_**" Okay, go and have fun. Do be late I'm going to make a meal for us all tonight." smiled Jackie**_

_**" Yeah okay mam." laughed Emmett**_

Emmett had got his shoes on and his jacket and him and Kieron had left the house holding hands.

Xxx

When they had got in to town, Emmett and Kieron had got off the bus and they had held hands again.

While they where walking around town, they had got stopped by a few fans and they had some photos take with them.

When they had finished talking with the fans, they had carried on walking through town. They had went on to a few shops and they had bought some things, Emmett and bought Kieron some stuff and Kieron had did the same for Emmett.

When they where in the last shop Emmett had took out his phone and had seen that the time was 6pm, so he had told Kieron and they had walked back out of the shop, then they had walked back to the bus station for the bus.

Xxx

When they had got off the bus they had walked back home, when they had got to the back door Emmett had opened it and when they had went inside they could smell something that being made by Emmett's mam.

_**" Oh, hello I did not hear the both of you come in." smiled Jackie **_

_**" Ah it's okay mam, where is dad." asked Emmett **_

_**" He is in the living room watching the football, it's Man Utd Vs Man City." Jackie had replied **_

_**" Okay, we are going to watch some of it with him."Emmett had replied back **_

Emmett and Kieron had walked in to the living room and they had seen that the match had just started and they sat down on the sofas and they had watched the match, when the game had went on to half time John had just relised that Emmett and Kieron where sitting in the living room and he had decided to talk to them until the game had came back on.

_**" So what did you do in Dublin today then." asked John**_

_**" Wr had went round a few shops and we had got stopped by some fans of ours an we had a few photos with them." smiled Emmett **_

_**" Oh, that's nice, so who do you think will win the game Kieron." asked John **_

_**" Er, well I think it could go either way." replied Kieron quietly**_

_**" So what team you support, you a Red Devil or you an Etihad fan." smiled John**_

_**" Well I'm a Etihad fan." replied Kieron **_

_**" I never new that." smiled Emmett **_

_**" Oh well it don't matter as long as we behave while the games are on and we don't wind each other up, then we will be fine." laughed John **_

_**" So you don't want me to leave cause I support a different football team." asked Kieron**_

_**" Kieron, son you ain't going anywhere and it's okay that you support a different team." smiled John**_

Jackie had called through and she had said to them that tea was ready, so they went in to the kitchen and they had sat down at the table and Jsckie had dished out the food.

Kieron had asked her what they where eating and she told him that it was her home made Irish Stew, when he was eating it he was telling her that he loved it and he wanted the recipe for it and she had sait to him that she would write it down and she would give him the piece for paper that would be on it.

Xxx

When they had finished eating, Emmett and Kieron had went back in to the living room and they had sat on the sofas and they had watched the tv again and then they had feel to sleep.

Emmett was the first to wake up and he had seen that Kieron was still asleep so he had got off the sofa slowly with out trying to wake up Kieron, Emmett had went up to the front door and he had tried to open it and that is when he had realsied that his mam or dad had locked it when they had went to bed and they had left them downstairs.

Emmett had went back to the soaf and he had seen that Kieron was awake this time, he had went up to him and he took hold of Kieron's hand and they had walked upstairs to Emmett's bedroom.

When they had got there, they had went inside and Emmett had shut and locked the door so that his mam or dad could not go in to his room.

Both Emmett and Kieron had started to take their clothes off, once they where fully naked they had got on to the bed and under the covers. When they where under the covers the bth of the had layed on their sides and they had looking in to each others eyes and they had leaned forwards and they had pressed their lips togther and then they had led this on to a passionate kiss.

When the both of them had stopped kissing, Emmett had opened his eyes and so did Kieron they had looked at each other for a bit and they new that they wanted to have sex now but they where to tired to it, so they had closed their eyes and they had fell to sleep read for that last day in Dublin tomorrow.

Xxx

_**Chapter 12 should be up tomorrow or during the week.**_

_**Please leave a review to tell me that you think of it :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter goes out to Stormzzz, StendanMoustache, Chels and to the other people that are reading this story.**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**_

Chapter 12

Xxx

Kieron was the first one to wake up, he had seen that Emmett was wrapped around his body and he had let out a little laugh.

He had unwrapped Emmett's arms from his body and he sat up on the bed, he could not believe that he and Emmett had to go back to Chester so that they could do some more filming, he wanted to stay in Dublin forever but he knows that they have to go back someday.

He had looked down at Emmett and he ran his hand through his hair and Emmett had woken up and he looked up at Kieron, they had smiled at each other and he had sat up on the bed and he took Kieron's face in to his hands and he brought his face closer to his and they kissed.

While they where kissing, Kieron had got his hands and he ran them down Emmett's back, as the kissing got more passionate Kieron had put his hands on Emmett's bum and he squezzed his cheeks, Emmett had stopped kissing him and he looked at him and he smiled.

Emmett had rolled on to his back and Kieron was looking at him confused and then Emmett spoke to him.

_**" Kieron, whats the matter you look confused."**_

_**" Well that's beacuse I am, what are you wanting me to do to you."**_

_**" Well I want you to fuck me." **_

_**" Why."**_

_**" I want to know how it feels, when your fucking me."**_

_**" Emmett, are you sure."**_

_**" Yes Kieron I am sure."**_

Kieron had took the cover off the bed, he had got on to his knees and he kneeled hin front of Emmett. He spread Emmett's legs open and he got on to his stomach and he and seen that Emmett did not have his boxers on and this was helpful for him.

While Kieron was on his stomach, he had started to bite the inside of Emmett's thighs and Emmett let out a soft moan, Kieron was gradually getting closer to Emmett's hole and once he was there, he stuck out his tongue and he went closer to Emmett's hole and he gave it a lick, he worked his tongue in to Emmett's hole and Emmett was trying to control his moaning but he had realised that he could not do that as Kieron was doing these amazing things to him.

When Kieron had stopped rimming Emmett, he got two of his fingers and he licked them and he put one of them in to Emmett and he moaned out loudly.

Kieron had inserted one more and he jabbed away at Emmett's prostate, once he felt Emmett loosen, he stopped what he was doing and he got of the bed and he went to Emmett draw and got out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Once he got the stuff out for the draw, he got back on to the bed and he got back in between Emmett's legs.

While he was in between Emmett's legs, he had got the condom off the bed and he ripped the rapped and he placed the latex on to his cock as well as some lube.

When this was done, he got some lube on to his fingers and he rubbed Emmett's hole with it and he put his finger back inside for a few moments.

When he had finished, Kieron had took out his fingers and he got his cock and he placed it in front of Emmett's hole.

_**" Right Emmett, if it gets too much for you, let me know and I will stop."**_

_**" No Kieron it's okay, just go slow for me yeah."**_

_**" Yeah okay."**_

Kieron picked up his dick and he slowly moved it towards Emmett's hole, he slowly inserted his cock and he could feel that Emmett was tight both of then had let out a loud maon when Kieron had went all of the way in.

_**" Oh fuck Kieron, that feels so good."**_

_**" Oh god Emmett you feel so tight."**_

Kieron had picked up the pace and he went a bit faster and harder, Emmett had wrapped his legs tighter around Kieron, Emmett had took hold of his cock and he jerked himself off, he had picked up the pace and he felt himself about to cum.

_**" Oh fuck Kieron, I'm gonna cum."**_

_**" Fuck me too" **_

Emmett had came first, all over his hand, chest and a bit landed on Kieron's body, Kieron had came next and he unloaded his load in to the condom, after he had finished he slowly pulled out of Emmett and he took off the condom and he tied it up and put it in the bin that was next to the bed.

Kieron had sat back on the bed and so did Emmett, they had smiled at each other and they pressed their lips together for a little while, Kieron had broke the kiss after 5 minuets and he talked to Emmett.

_**" Do we really have to go back today."**_

_**" Yeah we do, we still have more Stendan reunion scenes to film, but it won't be long until we next go on our other holiday."**_

_**" Oh yeah, what other holiday is this then."**_

_**" It's a surprise, but we are going in two weeks time."**_

_**" Oh good, we will have to make sure that we have packed up everything before we go and the inclused the condoms as well."**_

_**" Oh yeah the condoms."**_

_**" We are still using condoms arn't we."**_

_**" Well what I was going to say was, when we get back home, we are going to the clinic and getting checking out, that's if you want."**_

_**" Er.. Well it's up to you." **_

_**" No Kieron, it's up to both of us, well we can decide when we land."**_

_**" Yeah oaky then. So what are we doing today."**_

_**" Well I thought that we could go back in to Dublin and get some stuff for our holiday or we could stay here."**_

_**" We might as well go back in to Dublin for a bit."**_

After they had finished chatting, they both got out of ben and they got changed in to some clothes and they left the bedroom, they had walked downstairs and they heard Emmett's mum and dad talking to someone.

When they where downstairs, they had walked through to the kitchen and they had seen that Claire was there talking to them, Emmett was a bit shocked at why she was here.

_**" Claire what are you doing here."**_

_**" Well I just came to see how you are as you wern't in work and the producer tell me that you left for three days, I wanted to see were you where and I went to your house and there was no answer, so I phoned up Bronagh and I asked her were you went and she said that you came here, if I knew you had brought Kieron with you I would not have came over."**_

_**" Okay but why are you here."**_

_**" I want us to get back together Emmett."**_

_**" Why though, you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me and you told me to have a good life with Kieron, and you know something that's what I'm doing."**_

_**" Emmett you can't."**_

_**" Why can't I Claire."**_

_**" Do you reall want our kid with out a dad, this is why I came back for, so we can have another go with our relationship and we can forget what happened when I caught you in the bedroom."**_

_**" What, your pregnant, why did you not tell me before I would of helped you, when did you find out."**_

_**" Well I was going to tell you, it was the day I found out that you and Kieron where going out and I was going to tell you then and that's when Kieron shouted at me and when you left me to go and find him."**_

_**" How far gone are you."**_

_**" I'm 5 months."**_

_**" I can help you with anything you want, but I can't be in a relationship with you, I love Kieron so much."**_

_**" Emmett, you need to be with Claire now, she's carrying our child and you need to be there for him or her." **_

_**" No Kieron, don't make me choose I want you, I love you so much."**_

_**" I love you too, but you need to be with her, now if you don't mind I'm going in to Dublin on my own and no one follow me."**_

Kieron had picked up his jacket and he left the house, he looked back at the door and a tear fell down his face.

Xxx

While he was in Dublin town centre, he was in some shops and he was getting stopped by some fans and they where asking him why Emmett wasn't with him and he told them the reason why and they went mad with Claire, after a long talk with Kieron they had got some pictures of themselvs with him and they asked him if they could have a follow off him and they sorted that out.

When they had finished, Kieron had went to some more shops and he got stopped by some one shouting his name, when he turned around he had seen that it was Emmett's mum Jackie.

_**" Kieron hun are you okay."**_

_**" Yeah.. No not really."**_

_**" You wanna talk about it." **_

_**" No, oh god I'm going to be late for my flight." **_

_**" Come on then I will drive you back to mine."**_

_**" Are Emmett and Claire there."**_

_**" Yeah they are."**_

_**" Well, I will go in and get my bags and can you drive me to the airport."**_

_**" Yeah okay."**_

Xxx

When they had got back to Emmett's house, Kieron had got out of the car and he went up to the house, he had kocked on the door and Emmett had opened it and he smiled at him, Kieron had given him a small smile back and he went up the stairs to Emmett's bedroom.

Whe he had got to the room, he had seen that Claire was lying in his bed asleep, Kieron went quielty in to the bedroom and he got his bag ready and when he was about to leave Claire had woke up and she got off the bed and she went up to talk to him.

_**" Kieron, I'm sorry that this has had to happen." **_

_**" No your not and you know something I don't care now, you two where always going to get back together what ever happened, so now you have a good life with him."**_

_**" Oh I will and to let you know we are not coming back to Chester, we are staying in Dublin from now on and if we do ever come back to Chester you can stay away from him."**_

_**" Okay then what ever I don't care."**_

When they had finished talking, Kieron had got hs bag and he walked down the stairs again crying, when Emmett had seen him, he went up to him and he tried to hug him but Kieron had pushed him away, telling him to never touch him and to never call him again, he also told him to have a good life with Claire in Dublin and if they where going to Chester for a visit then to never see him while he was there.

When Emmett had heard all this, he went to the door and locked it he got his phone out and he texted his mam to stay in the car and he will call her once he was done.

_**" Kieron, what has brought all this on." **_

_**" Well why don't you ask your girlfriend what's the matter."**_

_**" Don't call Claire that, she is not my girlfriend you are my boyfriend now."**_

_**" Well it doesn't look like it, the way Claire was telling me to stay away from you."**_

_**" Right listen to me, Claire ain't pregnant now, while you had left for a while, she had went to the bath room and we heard screaming, my mam had went in to the bathroom to see if she was okay and she had said that we need to call for a doctor, when he had came, he examined her and he told her that she had lost the baby and he had said that she might still feel some of the symptons whlie she was pregnant."**_

_**" Oh right sorry to hear that, but when I had went in to your bedroom just then, she told me that you where staying in Dublin from now on."**_

_**" Kieron, me and you are going on our holiday still and I have a surprise for you there."**_

_**" Emmett what's the point, Claire still loves you."**_

_**" Kieron, she can love me all she want's but I'm with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, i love you so much and I don't want spend my life with out you.**_

_**" Aw, Emmett i love you too, so when are we leaving and do we have to get the same flight as Claire."**_

_**" No, she is getting a flight tomorrow and when we get to Lime tomorrow morning, we are telling the boss that we want Claire to stay away from us while we are working."**_

_**" Yeah okay then, we going home now and where is Claire staying at until tomorrow."**_

_**" My dad said she could stay here until tomorrow, right you got your bag ready."**_

_**" Yeah I have, come on then let's go."**_

When they had finished talking, Emmett had unlocked the door and he had seen that his mam was still in the car, they hd said goodbye to Emmett's dad and they left the house.

They had got in to the car and Emmett had told him mum to take him and Kieron to the airport and she did.

Xxx

When they had got to the airport, they had got out of the car and the both of them had said goodbye to Jackie and she had waved them off and she told them to call her when they had landed and they said yes.

When they had left the car, they had walked in to the airport and they went to book in, after they where booked in they went to the coffee bar and Emmett had bought himself and Kieron some drinks.

Once they had them, the tannoy system had went off any it had called for the passengers that where going back to the UK.

When Emmett and Kieron had finished their drinks, they had stood up and they went to the gate they needed to be at, when they had walked there, Emmett had took hold of Kieron's hand and he squeezed it, Kieron had looked up at hime and he gave him a smile.

When they got on the plane, they had put their bags on the floor beside them as the air hostess was okay with them doing this, Emmett had asked they lady if she could get some drinks for him and Kieron, she had said yes and she went off to get them.

When she had got them their drinks, she had walked back up to them and she had seen that they where asleep and she had left them on the fold up table fo them.

Xxx

When they had landed back in the UK, the air hostess had went over to them and she went to wake them up, she had shook Emmett's arm so he could wake up, once he did he smiled at her and when she left he woke up Kieron.

When Emmett had woke up Kieron , him and Emmett had got up of the chairs and they left the plane with their bags, when they had got off the plane they had went to the front of the airport they where waiting for a taxi to take them back to Emmett's house, when a taxi had came the both of them had got in to it and Emmett had told him where to go.

When the taxi man had pulled up at the house, the both of them had got out and and Emmett had payed him and told him to keep the change, Emmett and Kieron had walked up to the house and they went inside.

Emmett had went in to the living room and he had seen that Kieron had sat in the living room while he went to lock the front door, after he did this he had seent that Kieron had fell asleep on the sofa, he was about to pick him up but he had seen that Kieron had woken up, he smiled at him and Emmett smiled back at him.

Kieron stands up off the sofa and he takes hold of Emmett's hand and they walked to the bedroom, once they where there Kieron had went in and he pulled Emmett along with him, Kieron had shut the door and he dragged Emmett towards the bed and he started to strip Emmett out of his clothes, when he was naked Emmett had did the same to Kieron.

Once they where fully naked, they had landed on the bed and they started to kiss. Kieron was running his hands over Emmett's body while Emmett had put his hands on Kieron's bum cheeks and he squeezed them, the both of them had moaned in to each others mouths and once they had stopped what they where doing, they had got off the bed and they pulled back the covers they got back in to bed again and cover themselves over and fell to sleep.

Xxx

_**Please leave a review to tell me what you think of it **_

_**Chapter 13 should be up over the weekend or sometime next week.**_

_**Sorry for then spelling mistakes that are in this.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This Chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz and my Friend Chels and to any others that are still reading this.**_

Chapter 13

Xxx

Emmett was the first one to wake up, he had seen that Kieron was snuggled in to his side. He got his hand and he ran it through Kieron's hair and he woke up.

Kieron had smiled at Emmett, he sat up on the bed and they kissed for a while, Emmett's phone had rung, he picked it up and had seen that it was their boss was calling them, when Emmett had answered the phone, their boss had asked him if he was coming in to work and he said yes, he also asked if Kieron was coming in as well and Kieron took the phone off Emmett and said yes.

When they had hung up, they had both go out of bed and they walked to the bathroom, while they where in there Kieron had went in to the shower and he had a quick wash.

Once we was done, Emmett had went in and he also had a quick wash, when he was finished he got out and he walked up to the sink and he got out his toothbrush and he also got out Kieron's and they brushed their teeth.

When they where done, they walked back to the bedroom and they got changed, once they where done they quickly made themselves something to eat and they left the house for work.

Xxx

They had taken Emmett's car to work, when they had got there they had got out of the car and they walked in to the building and they went to see the boss, when he had seen them they asked him if they could talk to him and he said yes.

While they where talking to him, they had told him that they did not want Claire any where near them while they where at work and he agreed with them.

When they had finished talking, the boss had told them what scene's they where filming and they where happy to to hear that the scene's where _'Brendan was getting released and he meet's Ste out side the prison'. _

When the talking was done, Emmett and Kieron had left the room and they started walking down to Kieron's dressing room.

When they had got their, they had seen that Bronagh was there waiting for them and she had a smile on her face and she had noticed that they didn't.

Kieron had opened the door, him, Emmett and Bronagh had went inside and she started talking to them.

_**" Hey Emmett, how was Dublin"**_

_**" It was fine, me and Kieron had a lovely time"**_

_**" Oh I did not know that Kieron had went with you and are you both okay you both seem off"**_

_**" Why Bronagh, why did you tell Claire that I was in Dublin"**_

_**" Well she came round to my house and she asked me if you where there, I told her no and then I said that you where in Dublin but if you did not want her there you should of phoned her to tell her that Kieron was with you and I did not know that you and Claire had fallen out"**_

_**" She almost runied mine and Kieron's relationship, you know fine well that me and Claire had fallen out as you where with us when we where arguing"**_

_**" Well I'm sorry for getting the wrong end of the stick, but you should ave told Claire that you where going away with Kieron"**_

_**" I didn't want to tell her, anything anymore as I do not want her in my life"**_

_**" Well you should have told her from the start"**_

_**" You know something, why don't you both shut up, I can't stand the bickering anymore"**_

When they had all stopped talking, someone had kocked on Kieron's door and he went up to answer it.

When he had opened the door, Claire had walked inside and she was ready to have ago at Emmett and Kieron.

_**" Emmett, what the fuck, why did you leave me in Dublin on my own for, I thought you loved me"**_

_**" I left you in Dublin, so that we wern't near each other and I said to you that I loved you more as a friend, I love Kieron and I want to spend the rest of my life with him"**_

_**" Emmett, you do know that he will leave you for someone else"**_

_**" He, even told me this as well, when we had a night out"**_

_**" Kieron, is this true"**_

They did not get a replie off him, as they had seen that he had left the room, Emmett's phone had beeped and he had seen that he had a message from Kieron.

_**'Emmett, what they are saying is not true, it hurts me so much that they would do this to us. I really do love you so much, I have done ever since we filmed the first kissing scenes. The reason why I left the room was, because I was about to smash my room up, I have told the boss that I am leaving and he said okay, I'm never coming back to Hollyoaks, I have left and I am going to be with my family, please don't follow me. Like I said before I'm in love with you badly, but I can't be with you while people are trying to ruin our relationship, please forget about me and find someone that will love you more than I do'. Love Kieron xxxx**_

After Emmett had read the text, he looked at Claire and Bronagh and he shouted at them, he told them that their friendship was runied along with his relationship.

He had walked out of Kieron's dressing room, he walked to the boss and he asked him if he had Kieron's mam's phone number and he said yes, he told Emmett that he would get if for him.

Once he had got the number for Emmett, he gave it to him and Emmett said _'thank you'_.

Emmett had typed in the number in to his phone and he rang it, someone had picked up and they started talking.

_**" Hello, this is Joeann Richardson, who is this"**_

_**" Erm, hello Joeann, this is Emmett Scanlan, I am friends with your son Kieron"**_

_**" Oh hello Emmett, how are you"**_

_**" I am fine, I was just wondering if Kieron is with you"**_

_**" Yeah, he came back 5 minuets ago, with somone"**_

_**" Oh right, it does not matter now, I just wanted to tell you that I will be coming down to see Kieron shortly, to give him some tickets, for where I was going to take him"**_

_**" Okay then, we will see you shortly"**_

After Emmett had hung up the phone, he had realised that he was madly in love with Kieron and he wanted him back now.

Emmett had left the Lime building and he got in to his car, he started it up and drove off to Manchester to get Kieron back.

Xxx

When Emmett had arrived in Manchester, he got out his phone and he texted Kieron's mam and he asked her where about they lived and what the number is.

Once he had got the text, he drove there right away.

When he pulled up outside, he got out of the car and he went in to his pocket and he got out the tickets for Benidorm,

He walked up to the door and he knocked on it, someone had answered the door and he realised that it was Kieron.

When Kieron had seen him, he was about to shut the door but Emmett had stopped him, he pushed Kieron back inside the house.

_**" Emmett, what are you doing here, I thought I said not to follow me"**_

_**" How could you Kieron, I phone up your mam and she tells me that you have brought someone home with you and I wanted to follow you"**_

_**" I did not want you to follow me, and yes I did bring someone home with me, it was a woman and she is playing one of 'Ste's sisters**__**"**_

_**" Oh right, why did you leave the room, while Bronagh and Claire where talking about you like that"**_

_**" I had enough of it, they where annoying me and if they are going to be like this when they see us, so I thought it would be easier if I left the show and work, and i meant what I said, I want you to forget about me and I want you to move on"**_

_**" No Kieron, you can't do this, I want you. I love you so much"**_

_**" Emmett, I love you too, but you need to find someone that is better than me"**_

_**" No, I will not move on or find someone else, you are my future and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"**_

_**" Emmett, just leave please, let me sort out my mind for a bit"**_

_**" Okay then. I will have a wonder around Manchester and I will come back and see you"**_

_**" Yeah okay Emmett"**_

As soon as Kieron had said that, Emmet had walked out and he walked in to Manchester. While he was there, he went in to a few shops and bought some things.

When he had came out of the shop, he walked to a jewellery shop, he went inside and he had a look at some of te stuff that was in display.

One of the staff members had came over to him, she asked him if he was kay with what he was looking for and he said yes.

When she had left him, he went to jewellery cabinate and he looked inside. He had foung some nice things, in there he had seen a necklace with the letter _'K' _on it, he had called for the woman and he got it out of the cabinate for him.

She asked him if he was finished and he had said no, he went to another cabinate and he looked inside and he found some nice rings that where in there.

He called her back over, she had opened the cabinate and sh got out the ring that he wanted and he told her that he was finished looking around and he went up to the till to pay for the items.

_**" Did you find everything, you where looking for sir"**_

_**" Yes I did"**_

_**" Good, we can engrave the ring if you want, or you can save for th wedding rings after or before you have got married"**_

_**" We will save them for after the wedding"**_

Once they had stopped talking, Emmett had payed for the necklace and ring.

_**" Have a good day sir and I hope your lady friend will enjoy her gifts"**_

_**" Thank you and you have a good day, my boyfriend will like my gifts"**_

_**" Oh sir I did not realise, I'm sorry forgetting it wrong"**_

_**" No it's not your fault"**_

When Emmett had stopped talking, his phone had rung and had seen that Kieron was calling him, he answered the phone and Kieron had told him to come back.

Xxx

After Emmett's nice day in town, he walked back to Kieron's house, he took the necklace out of his pocket and he had sen that he had picked a nice one for Kieron.

He put of back in his pocket and he kicked on the door, Kieron had opened the door and he had a smile on his face.

Kieron had let Emmett inside, once he was on the house Kieron went up to Emmett and he kissed him on the lips.

Once they had stopped kissing, Kieron had took hold of Emmett's hand and they went to sit on the sofa.

_**" So Kieron, have you made up your mind yet"**_

_**" Yes I have, I was so stupid to say all of them things to you and I have realised that I also want you in my life and I want to spend it with you"**_

_**" Aww Kieron"**_

They kissed again for a bit until Emmett had spoke again.

_**" Kieron, while I was on town, I stopped off at the jewellery shop and I bought something for you"**_

_**" Aww babe, you did not need to that"**_

_**" I wanted to, plus I also bought something else, but you are not getting that until we are on holiday"**_

_**" Oh yeah, that reminds me, where are we going"**_

_**" Well we are... Are you sure you want to know"**_

_**" Fuck sake Emmett yes"**_

_**" Okay, we are going to Benidorm"**_

_**" Oh wow, Emmett please stop spending all of your money on me"**_

_**" Never your worth it"**_

Emmett laughed, and he got off the sofa and and went in to his pocket and he got out the necklace for Kieron.

Emmett had told Kieron to turn away from him and he did, Emmett had put the necklace on him Kieron, he had went up to the mirror and he had a look at it.

Kieron had tears coming down his face, he went back to Emmett and he passionately kissed him.

They both heard the front door open and they had seen that it was Kieron's mam.

Kieron had seen the time on his phone and he had seen that time time said 9pm, so he said to his mam that him and Emmett where going to his old bedroom so that they could leave for work tomorrow and she said okay.

After Kieron had stopped talking to his mam, he took hold of Emmett's hand and they walked upstairs to Kieron's bedroom.

When they had got their, Kieron had opened the door and he and Emmett had entry inside and he closed it again.

They had walked up to his bed and they started to strip themselves out of their clothes and they got on to the bed.

They had got under the covers, they had turned on to their side and they looked at each other.

Emmett had pressed his lips to Kieron's forehead and he wrapped his arm around Kieron's body and they fell to sleep ready for tomorrow.

Xxx

_**Please leave a review to tell me what you think of it**_

_**Chapter 14 should be up soon and there will be some more M-Rated parts in this as I have not had enough time to put it in to this chapter.**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This Chapter goes out to StendanMoustache, Stormzzz and my Friend Chels and to any others that are still reading this.**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes that are in this story.**_

Chapter 14

Xxx

Both Emmett and Kieron had woke up to the sound of Kieron's door being knocked on, when they had woken up they had seen Kieron's mum pop her her head around from the door and she smiled at them.

_**" Hey guys, are you getting up it's 6:30 and you need to be on the road now"**_

_**" Yeah mum, we are getting up"**_

When Kieron's mum had left, Emmett and Kieron had got out of bed and they got changed back in to their clothes, once they where done they had left the bedroom they had walked down the stairs and they had see Kieron's mam in the living room

_**" Right, mum we are off, I will call you later on in the week"**_

_**" Yeah okay son, see you Emmett it was nice to mee you"**_

_**" Yeah it was nice to meeing you as well Joeann"**_

After the both of them had said goodbye to Joeann, they had left the house and they walked to the car and they had got in and the drove off to Hollyoaks.

Xxx

They had both arrived at the Lime building and they got ot of the car and they walked in to the building holding hands, they had walked to Kieron's dressing room and they sat down on the sofa for a bit until the producer came to get them.

Kieron had got up off the sofa and he went to the kettle that was in his room and he put it on, he got some cups ready an he put in some tea bags. He took them off the table and he went back to the sofa and he gave Emmett a cup. The both of them had drank there tea's and just in time as well, as the producer was here to get them, they had left the room and Emmett said that he would follow them shortly.

When Kieron and the producer had left, Emmett had got is phone out and he called Kieron's mam.

_**" Hello Emmett, how are you and Kieron"**_

_**" Hello Joeann, we are okay, how do you fancy a holiday away for a week?"**_

_**" Erm, I would love to, but I have no one to look after Chloe if I go and I dont have enought money to go where every you and Kieon are going"**_

_**" Well, me and Kieron are going to Benidorm, and I will pay for you and Chloe to get there if you want"**_

_**" Emmett, I can't let you do that, you don't need to spend your money on me and Chloe"**_

_**" Well I know that he would want you there and I don't mind paying, as I want you and Chloe there for the surprise I will be giving Kieron"**_

_**" Okay then, do I need to give you any money towards it"**_

_**" No you don't need to, anyway I have to go now we are filming now"**_

_**" Okay bye Emmett"**_

When Emmett had hung up the phone, he had put it in his pocket and he left the room and he went to find the producer and Kieron.

Xxx

When Emmett and Kieron had filmed the '_**Ste and Brendan reunion'**_ scenes, they had walked back to the changing room and they went inside and got changed in to their normal clothes.

They has sat in Kieron's room for a bit and Emmett had spoken up to him.

_**" Hey Kie, do you fancy going to the Liverpool vs Manchester United, match now"**_

_**" Yeah might as well, I have never been with you to a match before, do you think that we will bump in to James"**_

_**" Yeah it might happen, but we will be sitting in a different part of the ground to him"**_

_**" Okay then, we might as well go now."**_

They had left Kieron's changing room, and they wlaked down the hall way and they had senn James smiling at them.

_**" Hey guy's, where are you off to"**_

_**" Hey James, we are off to the Liverpool vs Man Utd, match"**_

_**" That's nice I might see you there, how are you getting there anyway"**_

_**" Well we where thinking of walking down, but then I remember that we would need to take the car as they close the car park don't they,"**_

_**" Yeah okay right, I had forgot about that, is it okay if I catch a lift with the both of you and you can drop me off back here once the match has finished, that's if we can fined each other once the match had finished"**_

_**" Kie, that okay with you"**_

_**" of course it's okay"**_

All three of them had left the building and they walked to Emmett's car, they had got in the car and Emmett drove all three of them off to the Liverpool football ground.

Xxx

When they had got there, they had got out of the car and they had seen a lot of people walking to the stadium, Kieron had walked up to Emmett and he took hold of his hand and he squeezed it and Emmett looked at him and he smiled at him, Kieron had pressed his lips to Emmett's and they kissed for a little bit.

They started walking up to the staudim and James had walked away from them, but he said to them that he would call them to see where they where once the game had finished.

They had walked to the place that they needed to go to, so that they could show the people there tickets, when they had got there, they had showed the people there tickets amd they where allowed in.

They had walked up the stairs and they had seen that there was alot of people in ques wating to be served for some thing to eat, Emmett had got in to he que and Kieron stood beside him. Emmett had got two bottles of pop for them and he also got them some 'Pucka pies' that where the best to eat at football matches.

Once they had got their food, they had walked up some more steps and they had seen that they where inside the ground, Emmett had given the steward his and Kieron's tickets and he showed them were they where sitting.

Once they where seated, the bothe of them had ate their pies as they where really warm, when Kieron was finished he gout out his phone and he took a picture of himself and Emmett, he had put some words saying _**'At my first football game with his man, hope there are more games to**_** come'**.

When Kieron had tweeted it, Emmett had got his phone out and he had replied to the mesage and thier followers had went mental when they had seen that Kieron had tweedted and Emmett had replied to it, when the teams had came out of the tunnel, they started cheering and got ready for what was going to be a good game.

Xxx

As the whitsle blew for the ned for the match, Emmett and Kieron had move out of their chirst first and they started walking down the steps quickly, as they did not want to be separated from each other.

Emmett's phone had went off and had seen that James was calling him, he said that he was already at the car and he was waiting for the both of them.

_**" So Kieron, what did you think of the match"**_

_**" It was an amazing game, I bet you James will be sulking that we had beat his team"**_

_**" Hang on Kieron, Man City wern't playing it was Man Utd"**_

_**" Yeah, I said our team Man Utd"**_

_**" Wait, your no longer an Etihad fan"**_

_**" No I'm not, after seening how much better Man Utd play than Man City, I thought that I would stop supporting them and support the team my man supports"**_

_**" Aww Kieron babe"**_

Emmett had took hold of Kieron's face and he planted a slow passionate kiss on to his lips, after they had stopped kissing, they had walked back to the car and they had seen that James was walking for them and he was sulking that Man Utd had beat Liverpool 8-0.

Emmett had opened the car and he got inside, James and Kieron had copied him, James was sitting on the back seat again and he stretched out and he nodded off to sleep. Emmett had let out a little laugh and he started the car up and he drove back to Lime.

Xxx

When Emmett had had pulled up at the Lime gates, he woke up James quietly as Kieron had also fallen to sleep, when James had woken up he had got out of the car and he thanked Emmett of taking him to the match and he aslo said a quiet thank you to Kieron.

After James had shut the door, Emmett had drove back off to his and Kieron's house. When he had pulled up there, Emmett had slowly put his hand on Kieron's knee and he squeezed it, Kieron had let out a loud laugh and he woke up.

They had both gt out of the car and they walked up to the house, when they where there Emmett had opened the door and he let Kieron in first while he went to lock the car, when he had go in to the house he had locked the door and put the chain in to place.

When he had turned around to see where Kieron was, he could not find him. He walked down to the bedroom and he had seen that Kieron was on top of the bed jerking himself off.

He had walked in to the bedroom and he shut the door and he went up to the bed.

_**" Oh fuck Emmett, you caught me at it again"**_

_**" Yeah I did, you horny bastard"**_

Emmett had got on to the bed and he took over from what Kieron was doing, he had picked up the pace and he noticed a blob of pre-cum falling out from the tip of Kieron's cock.

Kieron had leaned over to the side of the draw, he got out a condom and he was going to pick up the lube but a realised that they had no more of it and they had left the other lube in Dublin.

Kieron didn't care, he told Emmett to stop and he pulled down his trousers and he ripped the condom wrapper and he placed it on Emmett's throbbing dick.

_**" Kieron, did you get the lube out"**_

_**" No I didn't, theres non left"**_

_**" Oh fuck, well this will be sore with out any, are you sure you want to do this"**_

_**" Yeah I do"**_

Emmett had took hold of his cock and he placed it a Kieron's hole and he slowly pushed inside of him, the both of them had let out a loud moan and they had kissed each other to quieten themselvs down.

Emmett started thrusting in and out of Kieron's tight hole, as Emmett was going that Kieron had picked up his cock again and he started jerking himself off faster than he was before.

Kieron's body tensed while he came on his body, he had tighten around Emmetts dick and Emmett had came inside the condom, Emmett slolwy pulled out of Kieron so it would not hurt him, he got off the bed and he put the used condom in to the bin, he had walked back up to the bed and he got in and he got under the covers with Kieron.

They had took hold of each others hands and they squeezed them, they had looked in to each others eyes for a while and sleep took over them as they closed their eyes and fell to sleep.

Xxx

_**Chapter 15 should be up over the weekend and it will be two weeks in as i wll be writing them going on their holiday.**_

_**please review and tell me what you think of it**_


End file.
